7th Grade Sucks
by twilightmusiclife
Summary: The story of a 7th grade Human/vampire name Chelsea, never being the popular one, she always felt alone until Nick Jonas falls in love with her, she will risk everything for him, even her secret. My first story, REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The fight

**7th Grade Sucks**

I continued to stare at the clock on the wall of my 7th grade classroom, it was Friday I wanted to leave, it read 2:27, I would be released here at 2:45 my teacher Mr Lorenson was showing on the board how to make the shadow for the apple drawing we were doing in art. My school system is different from other, I go to elementary from grade K-7 then high school from 8-12. The scratching of the chalk was twice as loud in my ears, the amazing hearing I have was a curse right now. I looked over at the other classmates, they were all paying attention, thinking loudly. I was trying to concentrate on my doodling, to try and block out the noise there minds took. _I wonder if Nikky and Grant are together? _I heard from Jasmine. The teacher finished the lesson asking if we had any questions, I continued to stay silent as always.

Oh, I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Chelsea Burton, I'm a half human, half vampire 12 year old living in Langley BC not to far from Vancouver, I'm forced to wear braces. I am a vegetarian vampire like the Cullen's and I live with my father and witch of a stepmother. My father is good friends with Carlisle and his family, he is a doctor like Carlisle. Yes I know your all envying me because I know Edward, he is just as sweet and gorgeous and Twilight describes. Trust me he is. My coven is identical to the Cullen's. Our Carlisle would be my father Leroy, he is tall, skinny and brown haired. Our Esme would I guess have to be my witch of a stepmother Shelley, my father remarried last year, my mother died 2 weeks after giving birth to me, she couldn't gain her strength back. And no my birth was nothing like Renesmee's. Our Rosalie would be Althea, she is blond but not as mean as Rosalie. Trust me the real Rose isn't as mean as Twilight the movie made her seem. Our Alice, pst that's easy Brianna, I swear her and Alice were separated at birth! She is pixie like and has the same hair, her face is more translucent than Alice's but she is still just as awesome. Our Jasper would be Levi, he is new and still trying to control his thirst. All of our coven has the same powers and is the same age as the Cullen's, it's quite odd. And our Edward?

That would be me.

I'm Edward before he met Bella. I'm alone and wish I had someone to love.

The school bell snapped me out of my trance, I walked to the door with my homework, I said goodbye to my teacher and made my way to the bus line, I met up with Nikki

Nikki is my best and only friend in the school, she is also a vampire. She was changed in grade 9 but is doing grade 7 over again (only her second time), so I have at least one friend. She's a vegetarian as well.

"Oh my gosh! The math made no sense to me! How the heck to you change the fraction into the decimal?" she questioned me

"I'll show you it later, I dunno I just can see the answers in my head." I declared

"Yeah but your a freaking genius Chelsea," she was always annoyed with that fact. "Ugh! yay! a bus full of Normies!" she said sarcastically, Normies was what she called humans.

"Ha ha relax Nikki we'll been home soon enough." I tried to comfort her, she hated school.

We boarded the bus.

It is my own personal hell

I hate all of the kids, their minds are so loud, some of them are quite interesting though. I enjoy there thoughts.

As if that isn't enough there is the school bitch

Connor

I despise her on the highest level possible

At my school Nikki and I the "Creepy emo/goth girls" just because we prefer black and aren't obsessed with make-up were bugged. She thinks I cut myself.

She was sitting in the aisle across from me, Nikki taking the window seat, I was stuck next to her. And let the to tormenting begin.

"Hey Chelsea, how are you?" she asked with so much cheer I wanted to slap her

"Fine."

"Well, your scars sure are red, cut yourself again emo?" she questioned I could see the kids around us watching.

"No actually, but the zits on your face are bitch," I retaliated, she despised me talking about her acne. I heard gasps from the kids.

"High five!" Nikki whispered to me I did so.

"Well at least I have a _real_ mother, loner" she shot back

That was it she had gone to far!

"Excuse me?!" I yelled at her

I slapped her as hard as I could with my pale, hard, cold hand

her hand rushed to her cheek her face in shock.

The entire bus was silent.

"That's what you get when you mess with me bitch, don't even try and fight me, you'll lose."

The bus errupeted with "Nice one Chelsea!"'s and "Good job, she deserved it!"'s

"I'm proud to call you my best friend" Nikki smiled

"I know" I smiled back we laughed then continued talking about Twilight the rest of the bus ride.

I arrived to an empty home, I didn't mind. My father was at work and my evil stepmother was probably out shopping. I enjoyed being home alone, it would let me blast my music.

My cell rang as I walked into my bedroom upstairs, it was Nick

Yes Nick Jonas

My father knew his father many years ago and I have been close with him and his sons

I answered the phone

"Hey Nick wassup?" I asked

"Hey Chelz," This was a nickname only between me and his family "Oh nothing much, photo shoots, interviews, the usual you?

"School, music and twilight" I laughed

"Guess what?" he asked

I heard a crash and Joe say "Ow my head!"

" Oh my gosh, Joe fell _again_?"

"Yes, but..." he paused and said to Joe "You okay man?"

"I'm good!" he forced out.

"Anyways...what?" I asked

"We have 4 days off from _everything _so were gonna come visit!" he sounded so happy, it made me smile, Nick could always make me smile. I sat down on my bed

"Yay! When?" I questioned

"Tomorrow!" he sounded so happy

"Awesome!" I exclaimed

"Well, I gotta go, Joe needs some ice for his head," he sighed

"Okay say hi to Kevin and send Joe my best wishes!"

"Will do!" he said

"Love you bye!" I said, it was just a friend love, I think.

"Love you too bye!" he said

We both hung up

I pulled out my homework and began doing my math, I played some Paramore to keep me entertained.

I heard the garage door open, great my stepmother is home.

She walked up to my bedroom not even knocking and entered

"What are you doing?" she asked seeming mad

"My math homework." I answered dully

She turned off my music

"Hey I was listening to that!" I argued

"Shut up and do your homework, focus on your school, music is a waste of your time!" she yelled

I was pissed off now.

Music is my life, and she calls something I love a waste of time

"Music is not a waste of time! It's a form of expression and entertainment to help heal and deal with problems!" I yelled at her

"DON'T RAISE YOUR TONE WITH ME! DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" she yelled then walked out.

This was what annoyed me with her, she hated my dreams of music.

I grabbed my i Pod and listened to my music that way, my homework was finished.

Hunting time.

There is a large forest behind my house, my coven and the Cullen's hunt there, it's directly behind my bedroom window. I figured Edward was probably there with Bella and Renesmee again.

Now I know your not going to want to have me describe how I hunt because I know it would be revolting to some, so lets just skip to after...

Once I was home again my cell rang "That's Just The Way We Roll" alerting me I had a text, it was from Tristan

Tristan is friends with Nikki and also part of her coven, he's nice to me and we text when were bored.

_Hey hey yeah I said it twice got a problem with dat? lol sup? _It read

_Nothing much, watching TV, god Dracula is such a stereotype. _I replied.

_Ya think?!! :P _ he said

_Omg, this movie is messed THE LIGHT DOESN'T BURN US, GOD IT FREAKING MAKES US SPARKLE lol _I said

_How's school? _He questioned

_My own personal hell, freaking bitch Connor is still full of herself, god I want to slap her for wearing so much pink...wait I already slapped her on the bus today! XD _

_NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE! I'm proud! :) _he said

_Well I gtg, I have art to do, peace luv and Twilight! XD _I always said this.

_PEACE OUT! :P _he replied.

I never knew how Saturday was going to be such an amazing day.


	2. The arrival

I awoke to my I Pod alarm blasting "Just Friends" I checked the time, it read 9:40.

Nick sent me a text late last night saying he was coming at 9:45, that gave me 5 minutes to get changed and brush my long, brown hair.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at my face, it was snow white and my eyes were a topaz colour since I had gone hunting last night.

I brushed out my hair and changed into my "Team Edward!" shirt and dark wash skinny jeans.

I heard the door bell ring.

I made my way to the door from my 4th floor bedroom.

I passed by Brianna's room, then Levi's, then my fathers, Althea's and finally Patrick's. They were all out god knows where. [A.N. I forgot to add Patrick in the first chapter!!! he would be the Emmett...okay back to the story.]

I walked up to the door, checked myself in the mirror next to it then opened the door.

I saw Nick, Joe and Kevin with huge smiles on there faces and luggage in there hands. I was greeted by "Hey Chelz!"

"Hey guys! Come on in!" I said, I moved out of the way and they dropped there bags, well Nick and Kevin did Joe somehow tripped over them all and sent them all to the ground with Joe on top.

We all laughed

"Ow," Joe sighed "Help?"

I helped him up easily, he was as light as a feather to me.

"Real smooth Danger reaaaaaaaaal smooth." Kevin laughed

"Anyways..." Nick continued

I laughed.

I gave Nick a hug, "Good to see you guys again!" I said with joy in my voice

I heard Kevin think _Aww they would be so cute together._

And Joe think _They should be together, they would be so cute._

I hugged the other brothers then lead them up to the guest room, there was three double beds.

_Wow, Chelsea really looks beautiful, I haven't seen her in forever, when did she grow so TALL? _I heard Nick think, I laughed

"What?" He said

"Nothing, nothing." I giggled.

"Well I'll let you guys get settled, maybe go to Dairy Queen after?"

"YES YES! Ice-cream!!!" Joe said, I laughed

"Sounds like a plan," Nick looked at me and smiled,

I smiled back.

"Sorry to kill the moment guys, but uhh, Joe just broke the corner of Nick's of the bed" Kevin said

I saw Joe's duffel bag flopped on the ground near the damage to the wood of the frame.

"Joe! What do you have in there!?" I questioned

"Just the usual, hair straighter, face stuff, clothes, 12 cans of hairspray, cand-" I cut him off

"12 CANS OF HAIRSPRAY?" I questioned

"Yeah, is that so much?" he asked

We gave him a "it-is-and-you-know-it" face.

"Well if the bed is broken where am I gonna sleep?" Nick questioned

"You could stay in my room, I do have a queen sized bed." I answered

_SAY YES NICK SAY YES!_ I heard Kevin think.

"Sure, thanks." he said, we looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

I felt Joe sneak up behind me and tazer me [A.N. Okay you know that thing where you squeeze someone's sides and they like scream? Ya that's what I mean.]

I jerked

"Oh your gonna get it now!" I glared at Joe

We chased each other around the room while Nick and Kevin continued unpacking, pretty soon we were all chasing Joe, we ended up tripping over each other into a dog pile with Joe on the bottom.

My father walked in at that moment

"I don't even want to know." he muttered then walked out

We rolled away from each other

"Kevin, want to drive us down to Dairy Queen?" I asked

"Sure, should I take your dad's car?"

"Yeah, if you touch Brianna's she'll kill you!" I laughed

We all got into the car, Kevin was driving, Joe was riding shotgun, [A.N. With his hair undone in the front seat of his car XD I had to lol] and Nick and I were in the back, we were talking about the latest "crazy fan" storied

"Joe jumped off the stage, then ran up to the audience and god malled by girls-" Joe cut Nick off

"What can I say I'm a chick magnet!" he laughed

Nick rolled his eyes "He kept complaining after words because one of the girls got his tie." he explained

I raised me eyebrows "How?!"

"It was just there, then not..." Joe said

"Ne-ver underestimate the power of Jonas Brothers Fans, hey we got your S.O.S. Video back on Youtube during the haters raid."

"Very true, thanks for that!" Kevin said.

"No prob!" I smiled.

I leaned my head on Nick's shoulder, I was tired since I went hunting last night, he didn't seem to mind.

_Aww there so cute_ Kevin and Joe thought in unison.

"WERE HERE YAY!!!!!" Joe cheered

We all laughed.

I noticed Connor as we walked in, I hid behind Nick.

The DQ was empty except for Connor and her clique.

We ordered 4 Oreo Blizzards [A.N. Mmmmm I could go for one.]

I led them to the table across the DQ far away from Connor and the clique.

"Isn't that that Connor girl? The one who bugs you all the time?" Kevin whispered, he leaned in, Nick and Joe followed.

I played with my Blizzard,

"Yeah, I just ignore her. She thinks I cut myself and calls me emo." I whispered looking down at my Blizzard, I took a bite. It may not be blood but I liked the sweetness.

_Wow, how could she be so mean? Chelsea's so nice, she doesn't deserve it. _Nick thought.

They all had looks of sympathy on there faces.

I saw Connor get up out of the corner of my eye

oh god

oh god oh god oh god

not here, not now!

"Want some back up?" Nick asked looking into my eyes, look of love on his face

"I'll handle it, I'll meet you in the car." I said

They walked out of the restaurant leaving me alone with Connor.

**Okay I know it's not very long, but I had to leave a cliffy somewhere! **

**Review and fav please!**


	3. The confession

_Oh god, this should be fun._ I thought

I continued eating my ice-cream trying to ignore the fact that Connor was coming this way.

"Well, if it isn't the emo," I heard her posse snicker "Who was with you?" Connor questioned

"Some friends." I said looking up at her, I tried to seem relaxed

_For god's sake she's just some vein popular girl, I'm a fucking vampire who could kill her, but why am I so scared?_

She snickered "You _actually_ have friends besides that Nikki chick?"

"Yeah," I stood up "Why do you care?" I spat

"Look, I just wanted to ask you something" she said it like an innocent 5 year old

"What?" I asked, anger in my voice

"Remember how you said if you fought me, I would lose?" I nodded "Well I _highly _doubt that, your just some skinny, overly pale, black dressing bitch who thinks she's tough, but we all know your not." she shot at me

_I hope she doesn't get into anything mager, I would die without her. _I heard Nick think, him and his brothers were watching through the wide glass wall at the front of the DQ.

"Hmm, you know that's actually really not very hurtful because I _am _tough, and you fucking know it, just face it Connor, your a vein, pink dressing bitch who thinks she's better than everyone but your really not, your just a popular girl who picks on people like me because she feel _bad _about herself, so you know what," I picked up my blizzard "I'm done here, have a nice life in hell bitch" I spat at her

_God that felt good!_

She was in shock, I walked towards the door, I had a smile on my face, so did Nick, Joe and Kevin

Connor grabbed my shoulder and spun me around towards her

"Oh don't think your getting away that easy cutter, I challenge you to a fight, right here right now!" she yelled at me

_Oh shit, I'm fucked, wait...no I'm not_

I placed my Blizzard on a table, then I punched her in the nose, did a spin kick to the other two in her posse then folded my arms at my chest with satisfaction.

Thank god Patrick taught me some moves.

"So do you _still _think I'm not tough?" I asked

_OH _

_MY_

_GOD_

_DID SHE JUST DO THAT? GO CHELSEA WOO WOO! _I heard Joe think, it made me smile inside.

"OW YOU FUCKING RETARD YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!" She yelled, her hand holding her nose

I punched her in the same place but with as much force as I could

"Now I did...bah-bye bitches!" I said

I walked out the door into the back of my fathers car, a huge grin on my face.

"HIGH FIVE! Way to stand up for yourself!" Joe said, I high fived him and Kevin

Nick had a look of shock on his face

"Nick?" I questioned

He was still in shock

"Nicky? You okay?" I asked, Kevin snickered, Nick HATED when I called him Nicky

He still didn't respond

_Hmm, I don't want to slap him...AH! I know_

I glanced at Joe then Kevin

They gave me an approving nod at what ever I was planing to do.

I kissed Nick lightly on the lips, not very much force just enough to take him out of his trance

"Wh- Whe- what?" He said

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Joe and Kevin thought in unison

"You were like, out of it dude." Joe said

"Yeah, you okay Nick?" he looked shaken up to me

"I'm okay, just kinda shocked you punched her, like wow...I didn't think you had it in you!" he said

We hugged

"Okay, Connor's coming out, should I floor it outta here?

"Go for it!" I yelled

Connor was coming a pure look of anger on her face, just as she was 5 footsteps from my door

_VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The car revved to life, we drove away, Joe, Nick and me stuck our tongues out at her behind us

"Good job Kevin, sweet timing!" I said

I felt so comfortable around them, mostly Nick

"Wait, how did you break me out of my trance?" Nick asked me quietly

"I kissed you." I whispered in his ear

_Wow, maybe she does love me, ugh I wish I was thinking straight when she kissed me! _He thought

I giggled

"What?" he cocked his head to the side, reminding me of a dog.

"Nothing, Nothing." I said

Kevin revved the engine once again

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Joe yelled

"Oh my god, Kevin take it easy on my father's Mercedes, you break it you buy it!" I said

The rest of the ride was long, I leaned my head on Nick's shoulder, once again falling asleep

He wrapped his arms around me, my head now on his chest.

Nick was so warm, it felt so nice

_MAN SHE IS COLD! _He thought

"Chelsea, Chelz, were home." Nick awoke me

I rubbed my eyes, and yawned

"Yay!" I forced out

he laughed

We got out of the car, I checked my watch

MAN 10:30 ALREADY?!

I heard Kevin and Joe blabbing about how fast my fathers car could go. [A.N. VROOOOOOOOM VROOOOOOOOM HONK HONK! Sorry, I couldn't resist! XD :P]

"Wow, it's 10:30 already, better get ready for bed before my dad spazzes."

"When is your curfew?" he asked

We entered the house

"30 minutes ago." I answered

We laughed, walking up the stairs.

He walked into his room, me into mine.

I got changed then got underneath the warm, black covers of my bed.

I heard Nick enter, I squinted so I could see what he was wearing,

Red boxers with guitars all over them and a white muscle shirt

Classic Nicky!

He slipped silently into bed.

"BOO!" I yelled at him

He jumped, flying off the bed onto the floor

"Not cool Chelz!" he said

I laughed

"Give me a heart attack why don't you!" he said, getting back into the bed.

I laughed "MAYBE I WILL!" I laughed again

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned, sitting up.

I followed

"Sure anything Nick," I smiled

he smiled back

"Okay, this is kind of hard, but..." he looked down

_Oh my god_

_he's gonna ask me if I love him_

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"Do you like me, as _more _than a friend?" he asked looking up at me with his gorgeous brown eyes

I sighed

_Those brown eyes are so gorgeous. _I thought

_She's gonna say no I just know it! _He thought

I smiled

"Yes, I do like you as _more _than a friend." I smiled at him, he smiled back

_OH THANK GOD! _He thought

We just looked into each others eyes for a moment, studying each others faces.

_He really is the perfect guy for me, I know I can trust him with my secret...but I'll wait._

He slowly leaned in, I followed

Our lips touched, his soft on mine.

This moment was so perfect so right there was no way to doubt it. [A.N. Yeah I quoted Breaking Dawn, I'm that freaking cool and you know it!]

Brianna walked in

"OH MY GOD THERE KISSING!" she yelled

We jumped apart

"BRIANNA NOT COOL, OUT!" I yelled pointing to the door

Joe and Kevin came running to the door

"What I miss?" Joe asked

"KISSING! THEY WERE KISSING!" Brianna was jumping up and down like a 5 year old on a sugar high

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Joe and Kevin said in unison

Nick looked down a smile on his face, his cheeks flushed

I was breathing heavily giving Brianna an Edward glare [A.N. You know like when he glares at someone 'cause he's mad? Yeah that look]

"BRIANNA...OUT!" I yelled again

She was still jumping up and down, Joe jumping with her now Kevin was giving Nick a nicely-done-dude look

I sighed

My friends (and hopefully new boyfriend) are so weird.

**Brianna helped me with the end, she's my bff!**

**I know that would happen**

**ANYWAYS review please!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Forever and Always**

**~Chelsea**

**(Yeah I put myself in the story :) )**


	4. The Volturi

Brianna and Joe left jumping down the hallway

Kevin walked away laughing

That left me and Nick alone.

"Well that wasn't at all weird." Nick said with a laugh

"Yeah, my friends are so weird." I shook my head

"My brothers are so weird." he said

There was a pause

He leaned in...

I followed yet again

Our lips touched softly together, this time no interruptions.

We both pulled away at the same moment

Nick sighed.

"Finally, everything is perfect...and normal." he smiled

I smiled back

We layed down, I checked the VCR clock, it read 11:14 P.M.

I yawned, laying my head on Nick's chest

"Tired?" he asked, looking down at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

I nodded

He began humming Eternity,

It's the one song that will make me fall asleep, I listen to it every night, but tonight was different, tonight was better.

I drifted off to sleep of the song and his heartbeat.

I thought I was going to get awoken in a nice, calming-

"CHELSEA, NICK GET UP EHEHEHHEHE I MADE PANCAKES!" Brianna yelled at us at 6:00 A.M.

"Brianna it's to early...go away." I muttered burying my face in Nick's chest.

"Seriously...go away." Nick muttered agreeing

"But I made pancakes..." Brianna made a puppy pout that was impossible to resist

Did I mention that she puts like 6 cups of sugar in EVERYTHING!

"Ugh fine!" I muttered rising off of Nick to get up, I tripped as soon as I stood up, Nick caught me expertly.

"Smooth..." He said

"Nice catch!" I said

"Good practice from Joe all the time." he laughed

_Aww there so adorkable _Brianna thought she smiled

"Come on! There getting cold!" she yelled gesturing for us to follow her down the hallway, Nick and I did so..

"Brianna's very..."

"Hyper I know" I looked up at him I rolled my eyes he laughed.

I noticed Joe and Kevin still asleep in the guest room

"Hey Brianna,"I called to her

She turned around

"Yeah?"

I nodded my head to the guest room.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah!" she laughed

Nick followed me and her into the guest room...

Kevin woke up.

"Good morning," he grumbled getting up to stand by us

"What are you gonna do to wake Joe up?" Nick asked

"You'll see..." I walked over to him, Brianna handed me her iPod and Skullcandy headphones, I turned to the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf and places the headphones on Joe

"3...2...1!" I yelled

I clicked on the song, full blast

Joe began twitching, once the screaming started he jumped around the room his hands to his ears

We were all laughing so hard.

After about a minute he got them off.

He was breathing heavily

"NOT COOL GUYS! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" he yelled

"My music, Flyleaf to be exact" Brianna smiled

_Nice rude awaking, this should be a fun stay _Joe thought.

"Come on I made pancakes!!" Brianna yelled, she skipped down the hallway

"Is she always like this?" Kevin asked

"Yup... you get used to it." I smiled

Nick's warm hand grabbed mine.

"Man your hands are cold." he smiled

I smiled back

_WOO WOO GO NICK WOO WOO GO NICK!!! _Joe thought. I laughed

"What?" Nick cocked his head to the side

"Nothing..." I laughed

_Finally together!_ Nick thought.

I walked down to the smell of pancakes and syrup

Wow she didn't burn the house down, that's a first,

"WOO HOO!" Joe grabbed 3 pancakes and loaded them with syrup, he sat down at the table near the window of the kitchen.

Kevin grabbed some as well, only 2, put a _normal _amount of syrup then followed

Nick grabbed one, put a little syrup on it and followed to the table

"You gonna have any?" Nick asked

"No, I'm not very hungry in the morning." I shrugged

Nick took a bite

"OH MY GOSH HOW MUCH SUGAR ARE IN THESE?!" he asked spitting the bite into a napkin.

"Uhh... about 6 cups..." Brianna answered

"Are you _trying _to put him in a diabetic coma?" Kevin asked her

"Oh right, here I made some with _less _sugar" She handed Nick another plate of pancakes.

"Thank you." He ate them.

"Brianna, you didn't burn the house down! Good job!" I gave her a high five

"I know!" she laughed

_Are you going to come hunt with the Cullens and us tonight? _Brianna thought

"No, I'm okay for now." I whispered

After breakfast we went outside to run around in the snow. [A.N. Omg!! it snowed like freaking crazy here! Like 30 cm!!!]

I hit Kevin in the back of the head with a snowball

"OH IT'S SO ON!" He yelled

We started a snowball fight, soon Joe and Nick joined in, next thing I knew, my whole _coven _got into it, we all threw gently, so we wouldn't hurt the brothers.

After awhile we all collapsed on the snow, my coven went out into the forest to hunt. I stayed behind, I was fine.

"Woo! That was fun!" Nick smiled at me, we all laying side by side.

I smiled.

"THAT WAS A GREAT WAY TO BURN OFF THE PANCAKES!" Joe yelled, his sugar rush was slowly dieing.

Kevin was breathing heavily

"Woo! Adrenalin rush! Just like on stage." He smiled.

"Okay, How about we go sledding down the hill?" I asked, pointing to the huge hill down the road

"Sure!" They all agreed, they started there decent towards the hill through the snow, joe tripping a few times.

I opened up the garage to take out the 2 sleds

I saw Aro, Caius and Jane standing there staring at me

[A.N. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's on!]

"Well, hello Chelsea." Aro said

"Hey Aro, Caius, Jane," There was acid on my tongue. "What brings you here?"

"We would like to speak to your father and the rest of the coven, could you get them for us?" Aro asked

"Sure," I said

I made my way to the door into the house, I could feel there eyes on my back

I walked up the stairs, my coven was around the T.V. Laughing at an old Dracula re-run

"Guys, the Volturi are in the basement, they want to see you."

"Oh...Shit..." Patrick said

They followed me down to the basement, we stood in front of them, I glanced at Nick, Joe and Kevin, they were all throwing snowballs again while they were waiting at the bottom of the huge hill.

"Ah, if it isn't the Burton's, how are you?"

"Cut the chit-chat Aro what do you want?" Levi shot

"Levi, be nice." My father pleaded.

"Actually I'm here mostly concerning Chelsea, but I thought that having all of you here would be better." he smiled "As you know she has been with the 3 brothers quite a lot lately...now we wouldn't want her to tell our little secret, would we?" he asked looking at me.

I shook my head

"Good, then I can trust you will not tell them?" he asked

I nodded "You can trust me."

I felt Jane begin to mess with my mind and make me feel on fire

I clenched my teeth together

"Please Aro! Make her stop!" I called to him, I was doubled over in pain

"Jane, no she has not done anything." he said to her

"Trust us Aro, we will not tell." Althea said.

"Splendid, we shall be going now." Aro said.

I watched them run away onto the forest silently, Jane hit me with one more shot, it was like a being shot with fire.

I doubled over

"Fucking Jane" I muttered

I grabbed the sleds then walked over to the brothers, my coven acted as if nothing happened.

"There you are!" Nick ran up to me "What took you so long?" he asked

"Sorry," I apoligized "They were up on the top shelf, It took me a bit to grab them."

"It's alright, I thought you'd gone to Narnia or something" he laughed [A.N. That's an iside joke with my friend Jasmine R. XD]

I tossed one of the sleds to Joe, it hit him in the head

"OW!!! Okay the clumsiness is enough, I don't need to be purposly hurt!" he wailed

Kevin laughed "Niiiiiiiiiice!" he high fived me.

**Okay i'm going to end it here, man this one was LOOOOOOOOOONG!**

**Fucking Jane xD**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Forever and Always**

**~Chelsea**


	5. Inseparable

Nick and I slid down the hill, I was in the front he was in the back. The adrenalin rush was amazing!

"Woo!!!" we yelled

We hit a mound of snow at the bottom, which used to be on my driveway.

I was tumbled underneath Nick, he fell on top of me and the sled went...somewhere.

Our faces were less than an inch apart

"Hello." he said and smiled

I smiled back

He lightly kissed me on the lips.

We pulled away I smiled.

A great moment until...

"GAHHH!!!!! JOE WERE GONNA CRASH!" I heard Kevin yell as him and Joe smashed into us, we all ended up on top of each other, I guess Brianna was with them because she was on top of me.

"Brianna...get off of me please." I said

She laughed

"THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S GO AGAIN!" she yelled, Kevin and Joe followed her up the hill, Nick was face-down in the snow

"Nick?" I asked

"hewp" he forced out, I laughed.

I rolled him over, his face was covered in snow

I wiped it off

"GAH FROST BITE!" he yelled

"Aww, poor baby." I said in a little kid voice, we laughed.

I helped him up, then I was hit with an idea like Jane's fire bullets

"Want to race your brothers and Brianna down the hill?" I asked

"Let's go for it!" he smiled

We started our descent up the hill, I tripped half way up, Nick caught me expertly

"Want a piggy-back ride?" he asked his curls were over his eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes had a look of pure joy, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Sure." I smiled

I hopped on his back, he ran up the hill, we were laughing the whole way.

_That is so cute, I'm so happy for my little girl. _I heard my father think, he was watching us from the window.

"Hey guys, wanna race down the hill?" I asked

"Sure"

"WOO!"  
"Hecka yes!"

"Alright then!" Nick laughed, we hopped onto the sled.

"I'll countdown!" I volunteered

"3.............2..............1............ GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled

We sped down the hill, me and Nick were winning, I could see Joe, Kevin and Brianna behind us.

We slid to the side at the bottom of the hill expertly.

Brianna, Joe and Kevin did two roll-overs with the sled then landed in all different directions, the sled in the middle

"Poned." Nick said simply. We stood up, he picked up the sled in his left hand and held mine with the other, we walked back to he house, He kicked snow in his brothers faces as he walked by. I laughed

"Your so mean!" I joked with a smile

"Yeah, you love my evil side." he laughed

We walked through the front door, I kicked off my snowy boots then walked to the bottom of the stairs,

"Race ya!" I declared, Nick quickly kicked off his boots then ran after me up the first flight of stairs, at the landing he grabbed me from my waist and spun me around

I giggled like mad.

He let go of me, then beat me up the stairs

We laughed as we walked down the hallway, talking about the sledding accident.

"I know and then he like, just crashed so hard!" I laughed

"Yeah, that's Joe for you." he smiled, his grin was breathtaking

He followed me up the next 3 flights of stairs to my room, he said he wanted to show me something.

"I'll meet you in your room, I have to grab something." he said at the door of the guestroom

"Okay." I smiled.

I sat on my bed, he quickly walked in, a guitar and his songbook in his hand.

_I hope she likes the song._ He thought.

"I wanted to play you something, I wrote it on the airplane when we were coming here." he smiled

I smiled

"I wrote it... for you" he flashed a breathtaking grin.

"Aww." I smiled

He looked down at his notebook, made a chord, then began to play and sing.. [A.N. The song is Inseparable by Jonas Brothers]

_**Take my hand tonight**_

_**We can run so far**_

_**We could change the world**_

_**Do anything we want**_

_**We could stop for hours**_

_**Just starin' at the stars**_

_**They shine down to show us**_

_**You know when the sun forgets to shine**_

_**I'll be there to hold you through the night**_

_**We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly, tonight**_

_**Even when were miles and miles apart**_

_**Your still holdin' all of my heart**_

_**I promise it will never be dark**_

_**I know were inseparable**_

_**We could run forever**_

_**If you wanted to**_

_**I would not get tired**_

_**'Cause I'd be with you**_

_**I keep singing this song**_

_**Until the very end **_

_**We have done all these things**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**You know when the sun forgets to shine**_

_**I'll be there to hold you through the night**_

_**We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly, tonight**_

_**Even when were miles and miles apart**_

_**Your still holdin' all of my heart**_

_**I promise it will never be dark**_

_**I know were inseparable**_

_**I would give it all**_

_**Never let you fall**_

_**'Cause you know were inseparable**_

_**I would give it all**_

_**Just to show you I'm in love**_

_**'Cause you know were inseparable**_

_**You know even when the sun forgets to shine**_

_**I'll be there to hold you through the night**_

_**We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly, tonight**_

_**Even when were miles and miles apart**_

_**Your still holdin' all of my heart**_

_**I promise it will never be dark**_

_**I know were inseparable.**_

"Wow, that's an amazing song Nick." I smiled

"It's about you, so it must be amazing." he looked up at me under his brown curls

I leaned in and kissed him, passionately.

"Thank you, it's perfect." I smiled

He leaned in

"I know you are." We kissed once again...

Then we were interrupted with...

"GUYS GUYS!!! GUESS WHAT!!"

I sighed, we both ignored her, and continued kissing

"OMG YOUR MAKING OUT AGAIN! OMG AGAIN! WHY? MY EYES! GAH!" she yelled.

I pulled away and laughed.

_Okay this is _really _starting to get annoying. _Nick thought.

"What Brianna?"

Joe and Kevin came running down to my room.

"Wha- What happened?"

"Oh my gosh de ja vu!" I whispered to Nick, he laughed.

"Chelsea, come here!" Brianna had a huge smile on her face.

I gave Nick a sympathetic look, he nodded.

She dragged me into her room.

"What Brianna I was having a moment with Nick!" I grumbled

"Chelsea, Joe likes me! Like likes me likes me!"

"Oh my gosh! Yay!!! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled.

"Just one little problem.." she bit her lip

I gave a concerned look.

"Kevin likes me likes me likes me too."

My gaw dropped, then it became a smile.

"OH MY GOSH! LOVE TRIANGLE!!!" I squealed

"Dude, not cool." She shook her head.

I heard Nick creep to the door, he hid behind it well.

"I saw them in sumo suits, wrestling, for me." she looked to the sky in thought.

"Okay either there insane or _your _insane." I declared.

"Them." we both agreed with a laugh.

"Well, have fun with them." I said getting up, I walked to the door.

"Fine leave me confused!" she muttered.

I turned around at the door way

"Oh yeah!" I smirked.

I walked to my door, but I stopped at the doorway hiding behind it

"Guys, seriously just duke it out, if you both want Brianna, fight for her." I heard Nick explaining to them

"How though?" Kevin asked

"I don't know...why don't you...umm....sumo wrestle, ya that's fun and you won't entirely kill each other." Nick answered.

"Yeah! That's a good idea thanks Nick!" Joe said

"Wow, that's out of character, normally Kevin is the one with the advice," he shrugged "Anyways can you guys please leave? I'd like to hang out with Chelsea if you don't mind." he pleaded

"Were goin' were goin!" Kevin held up his hands in defence, I snuck in as they left.

I flopped down on the bed.

"Wow, this should be a fun 2 days." I said to him

Nick flopped down next to me. "Yup"

"Now where were we?" He asked

"I think I know." I answered.

We kissed once again and I was in my own little heaven.

**WOO!!! Chelsea and Nick are getting steamy!! I updated because Brianna made me xP**

**Review and fav please!**

**Forever and Always**

**~twilightmusiclife **


	6. The discovery

We pulled away when My father walked in, acting as if we were just talking

"Ah, I see you are both fine, Nick, I heard your brothers screaming and came to see what the bother was, I must have been mistaken, never mind." he explained then walked out

We broke out into laughter

"You dad is so like 1930's" Nick laughed

"Ya, he likes olden things, including the language" I laughed.

The laughter faded, we looked at each other, smiled once again.

"So..." Nick said awkwardly

"YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT NOW JOE!" I heard Kevin yell from downstairs

"NU-UH!" Joe retaliated.

I heard groans

"What the...." I muttered.

"We better make sure there not dieing downstairs." Nick declared, grabbing my hand we cautiously walked downstairs

"Your hands are like ice." Nick looked at me

"Yeah, they always are." I smiled

We walked down to the living room, I could see my entire coven lounged on the couch, wait... why the hell are the Cullen's doing here?!

They all were laughing at Kevin and Joe fighting

IN SUMO SUITS?!

_I know insane. _Brianna thought towards me.

We walked over to join them, sitting in the available love seat.

"Wow, I didn't they were actually gonna do that." Nick whispered to me.

"You told them to do that?" I asked like I didn't know the answer

"Yeah but I was just joking."

"What are they fighting over." I wondered

"Brianna, they both want her." He said matter-of-factly

They continued to groan and fall over, we were all laughing like crazy.

I walked up next to Brianna,

"Why are they fighting?" she asked me in a whisper

"There fighting over you, they both want you." I whispered back

Her mouth dropped, she immediately stood between them and broke them up

"GUYS!" she yelled, serious in her life for once

The room went silent

"Why are you guys fighting?! If your both going to act this immature," she paused "I don't want to date either of you!"She stormed angrily out of the room, dry sobbing, not looking back. Levi, Emmett and Alice followed her, they were her tightest friends.

"Umm.. I'm gonna go get out of this suit, it's kinda annoying." Joe said, walking up the stairs, not tripping.

_Wow that's a shock._

Tears were running down Joe and Kevin's cheeks, Kevin followed Joe up the stairs, I looked at Nick and nodded my head towards the stairs, he grabbed my hand and we followed them up the stairs.

_Why are you holding hands with Nick?! _Edward thought to me

_Uhh were kinda together now... _

_Your dating a Jonas Brother, oh my gosh. _

_Oh deal Edward! _That ended the conversation.

I walked into the guest room to find Joe, Nick was sitting with Kevin in the hallway.

I saw Joe sitting on the chair in the corner, crying.

_Aww poor Joe! _

"Joe?" I asked, my voice was sympathetic

"Go away," he sobbed.

"Joe, are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him on the chair arm.

"Do I look okay?" He looked up at me, I wiped his tear-stung eyes . [A.N. AND SAID! HOLD MY HAND! Lol it's How To Love Someone-Ryan Narciso, look it up on Youtube.]

I hugged him

"What happened to the always happy Joe I used to know?" I asked him

"He got his heart broken." He sobbed.

"Look, Brianna's not the kind of person to hold grudges, well there was that one time I broke her keyboard...but she forgave me in a week, but with the you and Kevin thing, I think she will forgive you both, you guys just have to make it up to her, do something fancy, she likes ice-skating," I smiled "Tomorrow's Christmas! I'm sure you guys will find something to do." I reassured him.

"Really? You think so?" he asked, he had stopped crying

"Yes really, now stop sobbing Mr. pop star!" I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Thanks Chelsea....Wow I just got advice from a 12 year old fan!" he laughed

"Ne-ver underestimate the power of 12 year old fan girls" I smirked.

We stood up and I gave him a hug, we just hugged for a while, we would do this sometimes, I noticed Edward at the window shaking his head

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Are you cheating on Nick already? With his BROTHER! _He thought to me

_Oh my god, he was crying over Brianna, I'm comforting him! _I thought at him.

He had nothing to think back. I smiled with my victory.

I pulled away.

"Thanks, really" he smiled at me.

I heard Nick in the hallway, he said the same thing I did, except the breaking the keyboard thing.

"Hey, you sure your okay man?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Nick."

_Nothing interesting_

I walked to my closet,A.K.A. My entrance to my secret music room, no one knows about it but me.

I punched in the code on the keypad, hidden behind my black jacket then walked in, I forgot to close the door...wghoops.

I walked over to the Piano at the end of the huge room, there was a dance floor, beanbag chairs and a table, a bed (I slept in here sometimes) my laptop and my backpack, I had left it in here since the day we got out on the 19th, it was Christmas Eve, I was looking forward to Christmas Day.

I sat down at the piano, I began to write a song, a song for Nick, it was his Christmas Present.

Once I was finished half of the song, I heard Nick creep in, I began playing "A Little Bit Longer" and sang along with it.

_Wow she's really good. _Nick thought.

I finished off the song, Nick clapped

"Nicely done." he smiled at me

I was embarrassed, he wasn't suppose to see this.

"How did you find me in here?" I asked.

"Well, you left the door open so I followed the piano and the amazing voice, that was you?" he asked

"Yes." I looked down embarrassed.

"You're really good." He looked into my eyes.

I smiled up at him

"Wow, thanks Nick, that means a lot coming from you."

"No problem," he winked "Do you play any other instruments?" he asked

"I play flute in band." I smiled

"Do you play guitar?"

"In my dreams! My stepmother won't let me take guitar, this piano was my fathers, and flute was for my music mark." I explained

"Oh, that's so sad." he said, he gave me a look of sympathy

_I know what I'm going to give Chelsea! _he thought

"Can you play me something on the flute?" he nodded is head towards it on top of the piano.

"Sure!" I smiled, I'd never played for anyone but at the concerts.

I picked up my flute case opened it and assembled it.

I grabbed my red book out of my backpack, I'd stuck Nick's song in there then turned to "Christmas Wish" I began to play it with ease, I excelled at flute. Nick sat down next to me on the couch in the center of the room.

[A.N. I actually played that at the Christmas concert! XD]

I finished the song, Nicks gaw was dropped to the floor.

"That was so good," he gave me a kiss on the cheek "How can you play that high and fast?!" he was in shock,

"Practice" I smiled

I placed it back in the case, I would clean it later.

"Do you mind if I play your piano?" Nick asked

"Go right ahead" I smiled

He sat down at my piano, he started playing around with it, doing scales and testing it with triads.

"This is a really nice piano." he said

"Thanks," I walked over next to him

He noticed the sheet music with my composition I'd written a few days ago.

"Did you write this?" he asked

"Yes." I smiled

"Play it" he smiled at me

"I don't know..." I bit my lip

"Pwease?" he made an adorable puppy pout, his large brown eyes just added to it.

"Fine." I smiled

I sat on the other side of the piano

I began to play a complicated piece I had composed [A.N. By complicated piece I mean Bella's lullaby :P go listen to it XD]

_OH MY GOSH! She wrote this?! _Nick thought, his mouth was opened.

I finished the piece

"Did you like it?" I asked him, Nick was still in shock

"You wrote that? It's so like advanced!" he couldn't believe it

"Yup, what can I say, my father got me into classical a lot time ago." I smiled.

He noticed the dance floor,

"Do you dance?" he asked

I nodded

"Wow you sing, play instruments _and _dance? Your quite well-rounded!" he laughed

I smiled

"Thank you!" I smirked

"Can you show me something?" he asked

"I would, but I'm kind of sore today

_Stupid freaking sled crash!_

"Okay," he smiled

"Uhh, we should probably get back before they notice were gone," I said, getting up and pulling Nick's hand towards the door

"I'm going I'm going!" he laughed

Holding hands with him felt as normal as breathing.

We walked back into my room, I closed the door, and punched in the lock code

Nick's cellphone rang, it was "That's Just The Way We Roll"

I burst out laughing

"What?! It was downloadable!" re retaliated with a laugh

He answered his phone

"Hello?...............Hey dad!...................uh-huh..................Awesome!............Great I'm happy your coming out here............ya I told her...................yes...................can't I stay here...................I like it at her house..................sweet!.................Okay say hi to Mom.......Bye!"

"Chelz's Confuzzled." I said

He laughed

"That was my dad, he said he's gonna fly out here with mom and Frankie, he wanted to spend Christmas here,just like old times! There gonna stay in the hotel down the road, and they said were welcome to stay here! Isn't that great?" he gave the look of a 5 year old on Christmas morning

"YAY!! That's so awesome!" I gave him a hug, he kissed my head, he was still taller than me.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joe yelled from his room

"Not again!" we said in unison

We walked into the guestroom

Joe was on the floor, I saw a hairspray bottle on the floor

"Ow! I tripped on one of the hairspray bottles!" he was face down in the carpet, his head faced towards us

"Gosh Joe! Seriously if you keep going like this your going to fall on the Christmas tree!" I laughed helping him up

He brushed himself off

"I'm good." he smiled

Me and Nick rolled our eyes

We walked out, into my room, I noticed two Blizzards on my bedside table and a note

It read

_**Dear Chelsea and Nick, Hope you enjoy**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**~Shelley.**_

"That was nice!" I said, handing Nick a cookie dough Blizzard [A.N. Yeah I'm obsessed with Blizzards XD]

"Yeah, guess Christmas brings out the best in everyone!" he smiled, taking a bite.

We sat on my bed

"Do think Joe, Kevin and Brianna are gonna be okay?" I asked, playing with my Blizzard, I took a bite, yum!

"I don't know, I hope they make it up to her somehow, it is Christmas." he said

"Very true." I said

"I'm going to go make sure Brianna's okay..." I got up

"Okay." Nick laid on my bed, he flipped on the Comedy Network.

I walked into Brianna's room, she was dry sobbing into Levi's arms, Alice was rubbing her back and Emmett was looking at me

"Uhh...Hi Emmett." I said.

I walked over to Brianna, I gave Alice a look for them go away, they left.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just can't believe they would be so immature!"

"Listen, I think there going to make it up to you, it is Christmas tommorrow..Cheer up!" I said [A.N. CHEER UP! XD sorry that's an inside joke from my friend Patrick's play, yes he is a real person.]

"Your right," she signed "I know they'll make it up to me." she smiled

"There you go!" I smiled, standing up

I gave her a hug.

"Thanks, I just needed a little more reassurance." she smiled "You can go back to Nick now, I know you want to." she stuck her tongue out in a smile.

I laughed then walked into my room

"She okay?" Nick asked as I laid next to him.

"Yeah, she's fine." I smiled.

The "Jeff Dunham's Very Special Christmas Special" was on [A.N. If you didn't watch that go watch it on Youtube it's freakin hilarious!]

It was Akmed the Dead Terrorist.

"Grand Theft Camel!" Akmed yelled, we laughed.

"Hey! Terrorist's around the world love that game! My son love that game!" he yelled

"Your son?" Jeff asked

"He's not around anymore," Akmed said

"Why?" Jeff asked

"I'm a horrible parent, I took my son to "Take your Kid to Work Day." We laughed

"HEY! It's not funny! My wife is still pissed!" he yelled at the audience, we laughed again.

"She came to the market and said "Where's our son?" I said "Over there, over there and up there." We laughed

"Akmed's hilarious!" Nick laughed, looking at me

"I know, he's so funny!" I laughed

[A.N. Akmed is a ventriloquist doll btw. XD seriously though it's hilarious.]

Our laughing faded and we were still looking at each other.

"Merry Christmas! HO HO HO!" Emmett laughed as he ran in with a Santa suit on

"Emmett what the heck are you doing?" I asked him

"Being overly merry." he smiled

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go scare Joe half to death." he smiled

We laughed.

Without another word Emmett ran from the room.

Within seconds we heard a girlish scream come from the guest room.

"Real manly Joe!" I yelled.

Nick burst out laughing.

I check the time, it was 11:30 P.M.

_Already 11:30..hmm better get to bed. _Nick thought

"Man it's late! We better get some sleep." Nick smiled at me, he looked up from under his eyelashes to the side at me, I thought I was going to faint.

"Yeah, and wait for Sandy Claus." I answered, laying down, Nick followed and I laid on his chest.

"You mean Santa Claus."Nick corrected.

"No, Sandy Claus, like from the Nightmare Before Christmas." I smiled [A.N. JACK SKELLINGTON FTW! XD]

He rolled his eyes, I yawned.

He began humming Eternity, I fell asleep peacefully.

**OKAY I KNOW THIS IS LATE! Merry late X-mas XD and happy early New Year! lol**

**Forever and Always**

**~Chelsea**


	7. Christmas

For once in my life I was awoken peacefully.

Yay! It was finally Christmas Morning!

The one day of the year when I can be with my family, and be peaceful.

I was awoken to Nick's gentile kiss, apparently he woke up before me.

"Merry Christmas." he smiled at me once he pulled away

"Merry Christmas!" I sat up, wearing a large smile.

"Ready to go wake up Joe?" Kevin walked in.

"Oh yeah!" I laughed, Brianna walked in next.

"Merry Christmas!" she shouted at me then ran and gave me a hug.

I saw Edward and Jasper walk in next.

"Apparently my room is very popular." I laughed.

"Come on, let's go bug Joseph." Edward laughed

"You know he hates being called Joseph by anyone but our dad right?" Kevin questioned Edward

"I know, and you hate being called Paul." Edward snickered

"Uhh uhh!" Kevin groaned, I laughed.

Everyone followed me into the guest room, I could see my coven slowly coming, even Esme was there!

I walked up to Joe,

_Now what to do... _I pondered in thought.

_Yell in his ear. _Edward suggested

_No it has to be something good. _I replied

_I KNOW! I'll put ice-cubes down his shirt! _I smiled.[A.N. Thanks to Shelley for that one! (not the mom lol) you rock Shel!]

_Ya or you could just put your hand down his shirt. _Edward said sarcastically

_Shut up Edward._

"I'll be right back..." I walked downstairs and grabbed 2 tray's of ice-cubes then walked back upstairs.

"You wouldn't!" Patrick said

"Oh yes I would!" I smirked, I walked over to Joe, I could feel everyone's eyes on my back.

"3" I said

"2" Nick said

"1!" Kevin said

I dumped both trays of ice down his shirt, he jumped up

"GAH! COLD COLD FREAKIN COLD AH AH AH!" Joe yelled, we all laughed.

"Well done Chelsea." Carlisle gave me a high five.

Yeah I'm tight with Dr. Fang.

Joe got all of the ice out of his shirt.

"NOT COOL! Must I always get a rude awakening?" he asked me.

"Welcome to my world." Nick laughed glancing at Brianna.

I heard the door open.

I guess the other vampires did as well

_Who the hell is that? _Edward asked

_Oh my god it's Denise and Kevin! And Frankie!_

Edward gave me a

WTF?!

Look.

"I think someone's here," I declared, smiling at Nick.

They all followed me down the stairs, Nick holding my hand.

"CHELSEA!" Frankie declared, I crouched down and he hugged me tight

"Hey Frankie!" I said

Every one else was getting a acquainted.

I let him run to meet Edward, he seemed interested in him

_Be nice _I glared at him

"Who are you?" Frankie asked looking up

Edward crouched down,

"I'm Edward and you are?"

I left them to talk, I ran up and hugged Denise, she was like my own mother

"Chelsea! How are you? It's been to long!" she smiled.

"I'm great!" I smiled

"Is Nickbeing good to you?" she whispered to me

I laughed

"Yes," I smiled

I noticed her husband walk up to me

"My, my, your getting so tall!" Kevin Sr. laughed, I gave him a hug, he had some presents at his feet.

We got into gift giving, everyone was just in there own little world, there was so many people.

I'd gotten a new poster from Edward of Robert Pattinson, I laughed.

_Well, I know I'm still better but yeah. _He smirked.

Bella gave me my own crest for my family, it had a little symbol for each of us, mine was a music note. I'd gotten a black bracelet of it.[A.N. Okay I know that's not in the book but I mean come on I had to lol]

Denise and Kevin Sr. gave me a new laptop, mine had been broken since I'd dropped it by accident, all of my original programs were on it.

Joe gave me a Barney stuffy, I share his obsession.

Kevin gave me a framed photo of the Disney logo signed by almost every actor from there I could think of, that will be going in my music room.

"I have to take you to your present." Nick smiled.

I followed him up the stairs, we got to the hallway

"Here, let me put this on." he places the blind fold on my eyes, and took my hand, he lead me somewhere.

"You ready?" he asked

"I'm ready." I smiled.

He pulled off the blind fold, I opened my eyes.

In front of me sat a guitar

My dream blue and black, custom guitar I had designed myself.

My mouth dropped.

I turned around and hugged Nick, I kissed him passionately

"I'm guessing you like it?"He asked, a smile on his face

"I love it." I smiled, hugging him tightly, tears began running down my face.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered in my ear.

I kissed him once again.

He wiped my tear stung eyes. [A.N. And said! Hold my hand don't let go of me forget the past it never lasts! Seriously go listen to How To Love Someone-Ryan Narciso, Youtube it."

"Thank you, so much, thank you." I looked into his eyes, he had a look of something I couldn't describe, something as if he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Now for your gift." I smiled at him, I picked up my song book and grabbed my new guitar, I'd borrowed Nikki's for Nick's song.

"You can play?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I wrote something." I smiled

I placed my fingers on a cord and began to play and sing. [Song:A Place In This World-

Taylor Swift]

_**I don't know what I want**_

_**So don't ask me**_

_**'Cause I'm still tryin' to figure it out**_

_**Don't know what's down this road**_

_**I'm just walking**_

_**Trying to see through the rain coming down**_

_**Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do**_

_**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**_

_**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong**_

_**Oh but life goes on**_

_**Oh I'm just a girl**_

_**Tryin' to find a place in this world**_

_**Got the radio on**_

_**My old blue jeans**_

_**And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve**_

_**Feelin' lucky today**_

_**Got the sunshine**_

_**Could you tell me what more do I need?**_

_**And tomorrow's just a mystery**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**But that's okay**_

_**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**_

_**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong**_

_**Oh but life goes on**_

_**I'm just a girl**_

_**Tryin' to find a place in this world**_

_**Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission**_

_**But I'm ready to fly.**_

_**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**_

_**Oh I'll be strong, I'll be wrong**_

_**Oh but life goes on**_

_**Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**_

_**Oh I'm just a girl**_

_**Tryin' to find a place in this world**_

_**Oh I'm just a girl**_

_**Oh I'm just a girl**_

_**Oh I'm just a girl**_

I finished the song, Nick was speechless.

I smiled

"You-You wrote that?" He asked

I nodded

"Did you like it?" I asked, looking up from under my eyes like Edward does to dazzle people.

_You so want to be me. _Edward thought

_Shut up Edward! _I growled at him, in my mind of course

"I love it!" He was starting to cry, he gave me a kiss

_She has musical talents just like me, she'll make it so far... _Nick thought.

I pulled away

"Do you think it's good?" I asked, in disbelief he had loved it, I thought it was quite bad.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing." A tear rolled down his cheek, he was so happy that I

had the musical talents he had.

"Thank you, for every thing over the last few days." I smiled, putting the guitar back on the

stand then hugged him tightly.

"This is the best Christmas ever." I whispered in his ear, he nodded in agreement.

We walked back into my room, sneaking back downstairs, but before we did

"Nick, really thank you, this is the best day of my life!" I smiled.

Another tear fell down his cheek.

I wiped it away with my finger, he flinched at my hand.

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU THAT CLUMSY JOESPH?"...Edward.

"Sorry!!!!" he forces out "Stupid shiny Volvo owner." he muttered

I burst out laughing.

Nick looked at me like I was insane.

"Sorry." I slowly stopped laughing. "Inside joke." I smirked

Nick rolled his eyes and we walked downstairs

_What did he get you? _Alice asked me

I made the motion of playing guitar

_OMG! That's so awesome! _She smiled

_Not that a knew or anything...s_he smirked, I laughed.

I got a microphone and stand, an Edward Cullen doll (Thanks to Emmett for that one), a

bracelet, and many other amazing gifts, although nothing beat out my guitar, and my time

with Nick.

When the Jonas's would come over, they knew we didn't eat cooked meat.

My father, with his freaking crazy mind, had made up some kind of disease where we could

not eat meat, raw or cooked.

It was never odd for them not to eat here, mostly we would just hang around, play with

whatever we got, and just talk.

This year I was taught guitar.

The day slowly became Twilight[A.N. Hehehe!! :P], no one other than the humans seemed to notice.

"Well we better get going, wouldn't want to keeping you guys up to late," Kevin Sr. annouced.

We all laughed in our minds.

"Nice to see you guys again," they all made there goodbyes.

I heard Nick silently sit beside me, I had Edward on the other side of me, he was quite angry

about the Edward Cullen doll Emmett had given me.

"I still can't believe he would even do that..." Edward growled just loud enough for me to hear.

I leaned back into the sofa,

"Well it is Emmett after all." I laughed, Edward mad was either entertaining or

Freaking Scary

_Nick is quite curious about me, I noticed I seemed to pop up in his thoughts frequently today._

Edward thought.

_Hmmm, in good or a bad way... _I questioned

_I think so far good, he thinks I mean no harm or threat, though I remind him of the real Edward._

He chuckled darkly

_I swear I miss out on so much..._Nick thought _It's like there reading each others minds or something..._

Edward and I burst into laughter,

"I think we should be leaving soon as well, wouldn't want to bother you much later." Carlisle said, as

if it was odd for the Cullen's to be here, they stay constantly, well when_ humans _are not around.

Everyone made there goodbye's, the room slowly emptied, leaving me and Nick alone.

"Edward's.... different." he looked off into space then back to my eyes.

"Most of the people I hang out with are different, well except you. Your mostly normal." I smiled

I took a quick glance at the clock, it read 11:30. I yawned in response.

Nick yawned.

"I better get packed before I pass out." he smiled a crooked smile, reminding me of Edward.

A knot went in my stomach, when ever Nick said packing, that meant leaving, for quite a few months.

"Are you okay?" Nick's voice was gentile

"I'm fine," I reassured him "Just a little sad you have to leave tomorrow.." I looked at my black and white

skull socks.

He pulled me into his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving _forever _just one month, from tomorrow, we have to finish some stuff up for

J.O.N.A.S." he kissed the top of my hair, the warmth was indescribable.

"Okay, I'll help you pack, I looked up at him, it was still hard to believe he was still several inches taller

than me.

We bound up the 3 flights of stairs.

I helped Nick by throwing random clothes from around the room onto my bed and helping he fold and

pack them away.

Once that was completed, we flopped into bed, I lay my head against his chest, he shivered.

"Are you sure your not to cold?" I asked propping myself up by my elbow

"I'm fine, just a slight shock I guess." he smirked.

I laid back down once again, I could hear his heartbeat clearly.

He began humming Eternity, pausing briefly to kiss my forehead, then went back to humming the so

familiar so comforting tune

We both drifted off to a soundless sleep, a single teardrop ran down my cheek.

**OMG!!!!!!! I'm so sorry this one took forever, I had my OWN christmas then like UCK! :P**

**So sorry guys!, once JB leaves, i'll skip ahead to now XD :P**

**Forever and Always**

**~Chelsea.**


	8. Departures, Discoveries, Broken hearts

It was the next day, we were standing around the limo as the Jonas Brothers were about to leave.

I glanced over sadly at Nick,

"I guess this is it, for a while anyways." I look in his eyes then at my feet.

Big Rob was loading the luggage in the trunk.

Nick pulled me into a hug

"Don't worry," he put his chin on my hair "I'll come back." he promised smiling.

We kissed once more, he followed his brothers into the limo, then I stood at my door, waving and watched them drive out of sight.

I sighed

"He isn't going to forget you." Alice made her assumption.

I smiled, hugging her

"Thanks Alice."

I walked up the stairs, I had to finish a few questions on my math.

[A.N. Awwwwww, poor Chelsque! (inside joke XD)]

About half an hour later I heard Brianna yelling, the Cullen's were here and my step-mom had went out shopping.

"JUST ADMIT IT EDWARD!" Brianna screamed, I ran to the couch quickly

"YOUR NOT BROZE-HAIRED! YOU A GINGER! GINGY GINGY GINGY!" she yelled as she danced around Edward in a circle, Edwards face was a mix of confusion and anger

Emmett started to chuckle, we all broke out into laughter.

Brianna stopped and danced over next to Alice,

"Nice Brianna, Nice!" Alice high-fived her

_Wow, these people are insane _I thought

_Well, I'm not quite insane, Brianna on the other hand... _Edward thought in my direction

I laughed

I jogged back up the stairs, my cell rang "Inseparable" Nick had given me a studio version.

I checked the caller I.D.

Nikki

"Hey Nikki sup?" I tried to sound happy

"Hey hey!!!! Nothing much, how was your Christmas?!" she asked, I swear sometimes were the happiest goths...

"Awesome!!!!" I smiled. I debated on telling her about Nick, I knew I could trust her.

"Guess what?!" I asked

I heard a loud crash

We both sighed in unison

"Brianna"

We laughed

I held the phone to my shoulder

"You okay Bri?" I asked

"I'm good!" she yelled

I laughed

"What What What?!!!! Tristan's finger got bit again?" she asked

[A.N. Lol that's a mager inside joke...JANE BIT MY FINGER! Lol Tristan :P]

I laughed

"No...You remember Nick right?"

"Nick Jonas, no freaking duh!" she laughed

"Well he came to visit for like 4 days"

"Seriously!? That's awesome!"

"........Can I trust you with something?"

"Sure anything, my lips are sealed."

"I'm..............................dating Nick Jonas."

I heard a scream from the other end, I held the phone about a foot from my ear

I placed the phone back on my ear

"Nikki, Nikki chill!" I laughed

"OH MY GOSH!!! I knew he always liked you..." she began to calm down

"How?" I asked

"I dunno, he just always had this way when he was around you" she explained

I rolled my eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DATING HIM!" she squealed

"Yeah I know," I flopped down on my bed.

"Have you kissed him yet?" she asked

"Possibly..."

I heard her gasp

"OH MY GOD YOU DID!" she laughed

"K yeah..." I admitted

"You are the luckiest girl in the world right now! Do you know how many fans would _die _to be you"?" she laughed

I laughed "Thanks, and probably like thousands apon thousands apon thousands."

[A.N. Hahaha Emmett and Rose XD]

"Tristan wants to talk to you...he got worried when I screamed." she laughed, handing the phone to Tristan

"I'm looking for a Miss. Chelsea?"

I laughed

"Hey Tristan."

[A.N. Lol Tristan... XD your awesome :P]

"Are you _actually _dating Nick?" he asked, I could picture him raising an eyebrow

"Yes........shoot I gotta go, I'm running out of minutes... bye!" I laughed, I had only one hour of talk time left, I was saving it for Nick

"Okay bye!"

He hung up.

I noticed Brianna walk by my room

"Brianna, want to come for a run with me?" I asked

She seemed just as sad as I was about them leaving

"No, I think I'm just gonna go for a walk, I need to clear my mind." she looked down

"Okay."

I walked down stairs, deciding to go for a run through the forest, I needed something to clear my mind.

I checked to make sure no one was around then jumped down from my window.

And then I ran

I would lose track of time, I had such an adrenalin rush.

I needed a clear mind, Nick would just make my life more complicated.

I stopped at the river, I laid in the dew covered grass and closed my eyes, all I could see was Nick's warm smile.

_Well this was a success_

With Nick a month could turn into 3 months, into 6, into a year, into 2 years

That's what happened last time. He would call

sometimes

but it still hurts me deep when I see him go, knowing it will be a long time until I see him again.

_Chelsea why are you at the river? _Edward asked

_None of your freaking business Edward. _I growled.

_Sorry, someones touchy today. _He said with a laugh

Before I knew it he was Next to me

"Thanks for warning me." I sat up.

He smiled "Your welcome."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so sad, I hate seeing you depressed and I know so does your family and mine."

He had a look of care in his eyes.

Edward and I have been close for as long as I can remember, I trust him with a lot, he's like my older brother...Levi and Patrick are more my best friends.

"Take a wild guess Edward." I gave him a sarcastic look.

"Nick?"

"Yes." I looked down.

"He'll come back."

"Yeah in like 6 months." hot tears swelled up in my eyes.

He hugged me, tears ran down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Chelsea," he released me "Your life is complicated enough, you don't need his absence to worsen it."

"Thanks"

"Anytime." he smiled.

And then he was gone

Edward was right, my life is complicated enough, plus I have school tommorrow.

Yay.

**OKAY I AM SO SORRY! This chapter took me a while**

**can you guys please review, then I know you like it because really if I don't get some reviews I may stop it..**

**just kidding!**

**Love you guys!**

**Forever and Always**

**~Chelsea**


	9. Distractions and Hope

I woke up with a groan, today was the day I'd been dreading,

Back from Christmas Vacation.

Back to School.

Sigh.

I got changed quickly and headed to the bus stop, Nikki was there freaking out about me and Nick...

"I can't believe your dating Nick!" Hearing his name just made me cry inside. [A.N. That sounded so emo...ANYWAYS!]

"Yeah, can we change the subject?" I asked, acid on my tongue.

Nikki understood I was still hurt inside about him leaving.

"Sure!...I wonder how Connor is today..." she had a look of evil on her face, she rubbed her hands together, looking back and forth.

"What did you do?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"She might not have any cover up or cleanser or make-up for her face so her acne may look a bit worse today..." she smirked with satisfaction.

I opened my mouth in shock then laughed.

**At School**

I sat in my desk, watching my teacher explain our math homework.

I couldn't concentrate

I couldn't think

I was so dizzy

Nick's beautiful face, smile, eyes, scent

They were all messing with me

Now I understand how Edward felt when he was around Bella, before she was changed.

I glanced over at Connor, with her horrible make-up free face.

Man who knew what no make-up can do to a prep.

I tried to concentrate on the teachers words, but they were just like quiet murmurs in a restaurant.

All I could hear was Nick's voice.

_Do you like me as more than a friend?_

"Yes, I like you as more than a friend." I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something Chelsea?" Mr. Lorenson asked

"No." I lied.

The day dragged on, As if my life wasn't complicated enough,

"I'm going to Hawaii for a month!" Nikki said at lunch

Greaaaaaaaaaaaat, now my life _really _sucks.

I'm stuck alone at school with Connor.

My boyfriend who I love dearly is gone.

Can it get any worse?

I filled out my agenda at the end of the day, Most of the students had left.

Connor hadn't come near me, probably still freaked out about the Dairy Queen incident.

Ha ha good times.

Connor walked out saying goodbye to the teacher.

I heard Brianna getting into a cat fight with Connor.

OH COME ON!!

I sighed then started banging my head on my desk.

Mr. Lorenson looked up from grading our socials tests.

"You okay Chelsea?"

I gave him a thumbs up.

He shrugged then went back to marking.

Neil, the crazy hyper kid looked at me

"Why are you banging your head on your desk?" he asked

I pointed to the door.

[Okay Brianna wrote this next part and I had to add it in.]

***Brianna's P.O.V.***

NEVER BET AGAINST THAT STUPID LITTLE PIXIE!  
My mind raved at me.

I flipped that part of my mind off and continued driving down the road to Chelsea's school. After loosing the bet with Alice it was my job to pick Chelsea up after school. I

pulled into the school parking lot in my sweet ass Camaro receiving looks from almost every kid there.

WOW.

I pulled up in front of the front office and headed in. I glanced around in disgust the school was super small and crowded.

I looked around the crowded school for Chelsea trying to pick out my happy goth through the immense crowd

"Screw it." I mummerd

"CHELSEA!" I set off in loud voice. I kinda sounded like a yodeler.......sweeeeeet.

I called again receiving many looks.

All the sudden a girl with really bad acne is standing in front of me.

"HI!" she squeals in a nasally voice.

"Hello..." I answer back. "You are my total new best friend!" she replied.  
"Ummm no"

I say as I try to push past her.

"Who are you looking for??" She asked

"Chelsea now move!" I was started to get a little bit irritated

"Oh you mean the scary goth?"

OH NO SHE DID NOT JUST DISS MY LITTLE SIS!

Oh that girl was gonna get it.

"I'm sorry you have issues with your face but if your gonna take it out on someone stay away from _my little sister!_"

I glared and started to walk past when she grabbed my wrist.

Me being the genius I am did the most amazing thing.

I hissed.

Tip one for the books,

hissing not a good idea.

I took the moment that she was stunned and ran the rest of the way screaming

"CHELSEA!"

the whole time.

I had almost reached her class when I tripped and landed with a hard thump on my face/butt. Do not ask how but lets just say I'm not supposed to land that way

"SHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA OWWWWW!" I cried.

"Brianna...?" I hear a voice from above me, I look up to see Chelsea and Nikki staring at me "Eyyyy." I mummer trying to snap my back into place.

I stand slowly and adjust my shirt.

"Lets go." I say pleasantly.

Nikki and Chelsea glance at each other and mouth 'crazy' I pout

"Fine Chelsea if you wanna walk 3 miles home, I'll see you in 6 hours."

She gives me a alarmed look

"Fine..." she sighed turning to Nikki

"I'll see you in a month" she and Nikki hugged and she followed me out the door to my car.

I start to drive.

I glance over at Chelsea "Dude....." I ask slowly

"Yeah?" she answers distantly.

I sigh

"Chelsea I know things are gonna be tough for the next few weeks but you need to stay strong, Just because your school life is shitty doesn't mean every thing else is just think,

You have me the Cullen's and every one back home not to mention one kick ass boyfriend and his crazy brothers."

I pause

"Your are one of the luckiest girls on earth and you really are a great person so don't a streak of bad luck bring you down,

because a lot of people love you and good things happen to good people, so just keep your head held high and go with it until something good comes out of it."

Chelsea turned to look at me in pure shock.

She started sobbing I pulled over and grabbed her into a hug.

"I love you Brianna your the best sister any on could ask for"

She says in between sobs.

I smile and hold her tighter.

Things are gonna be alright.

[Credits to Brianna for all of that.]

***Chelsea's P.O.V.***

We arrived at home as normal, everybody was busy doing there own thing.

Nikki left

Nick left

I'm hated at school....

But then again I do have 2 covens who love me...well minus my step mother but still.

I heard my phone ring

It was Nick

FINALLY!

I picked it up after one ring.

"Hey!" I smiled

"Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't call yesterday, I was so busy with the J.O.N.A.S. And-"

I cut him off

"Relax Nick it's fine, I understand your crazy busy." I smiled

He sighed

"Phew!"

We laughed

There was a pause

"I miss you... a lot." I said looking down.

"I know...I miss you to...gosh it's so hard not being with you." he sighed.

"I love you." I half smiled

"I love you too."

"How's the fam?" I asked

"Great actually Joe hasn't fallen in over 5 days...new record."

I heard a crash and a filmier

"OWW!!"

"Okay never mind..."

I laughed.

"Still longest yet." he laughed

A scilence again.

"Nick how long are you _really _going to be gone?" I asked, all joking gone

"A month...or so..."

"Or so?"

"Nick, I don't want you leaving for a 2 year tour again, you don't know how much that hurt me."

"I promise I won't...I wrote a new song."

I could see his warm smile.

"I wanna hear!" I laughed

"Log onto AIM it'll be easier..." he said

"K...bye."

I hung up then logged onto my laptop I signed in my screen name

[A.N. These are not real ones...don't add them!]

ChelseaRoxs12:Hey

Njisoffthechain16:Hey...hold on a sec...

ChelseaRoxs12:k

**Njisoffthechain16 ********has invited you to join a Video session. Do you wish to proceed?**

******Accept.**

**[A.N. Now picture Nick on webcam, on his bed in his hotel room with a guitar...lets add a ****muscle shirt just cuz :) XD also there talking verbal now.]**

**"Hey!" I smiled**

**"Hey," he said with a crooked smile.**

**Then he began to play...**

**[A.N. Song: Sorry-Jonas Brothers]**

_**Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say**_

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're going to walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say

That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's all of me, this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way.

By the time he was half way through, I was crying.

He placed his guitar behind him.

"I knew how much you wanted to be here, and I wanted you here just as much. This is the last and final song we recorded for our album this summer, most of the album is about you. I love you." his voice was so gentle and true.

Wow...he really does love me.

Looks like I've found my Edward.

"Thank you Nick, for everything you've done for me. You saved me from myself, I thought that no one in this world would love me for who I really was except for my family. Then you came back after 2 years on tour and loved me more then I could imagine, plus your amazing songs you write about me make me feel I actually have a place in this world." I stopped crying as I said this but my voice broke a lot.

I swore I saw a tear roll down Nick's cheek.

"Your welcome." he smiled.

And of course because I can never get a good moment with Nick I heard a bang and an OW!

"JOE WHAT THE HECK!?!" Nick screamed.

And he's the quiet Jobro.

"Be right back." he rolled his eyes

[A.N. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!]

Wooooooooooooooooooow.

Never seen this side much.

I could see Joe on the ground holding his knee rocking back and forth.

"FREAKING BED FRAME!" he yelled.

I heard a fridge opening... ice of course.

I laughed.

I noticed him look up

"Oh hey Chelz." he said smiling then went back to freaking out.

I rolled my eyes

Crazy brothers... that's for sure.

Kevin walked past the laptop, looking down at Joe shaking his head.

"You just poned yourself." he laughed turning to the computer "Hi Chelz!"

Just as I was about to greet Kevin.

The room went black and the screen went blank.

It was that exact moment I heard a loud scream followed by a loud crash followed by the sound of wood cracking.

That was a new one.

My eyes adjusted to the dark.

I rushed out of my room towards the stairs where I saw Brianna on the stairs, wait she's in the stairs?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"Brianna?" I asked staring in shock.

"CHELSEA YOU'RE HOME!!" She cried in relief.

I stared

"What the hell happened?" I asked finally letting loose with a loud half crazed laugh.

I guess I was depressed. Hmm.

Brianna just kinda glared than started giving me the puppy dog pout.

"Can you get me my phone?"

I shrugged hopping over easily my sister in the stairs and grabbed

Brianna's phone off the counter.

Being a vampire rocks sometimes.

"Here!" I yelled.

She turned and it hit her eye.

"UGHHHHHH GOD FUKKING DAMMIT!!" I heard her scream.

She glared at me

"If you haven't noticed my arms are kinda stuck with the rest of my body in the stairs!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Which number?"

"Speed dial, number 7."

She murmured back glaring.

I rolled my eyes for what the fifth time tonight?

I pressed the button along with speaker phone.

The phone rang twice before it was answered

"Hello?" A smooth familiar velvet voice answered.

She called Edward?

What the hell?

"Edward" he did her best imitation of fake crying,

Damn, she's good.

"Brianna?" Edward asked alarmed by the sound of tears in his friends voice.

"I'm stuck up to my shoulders in the stairs and every one except Chelsea is gone!" She started to fake cry.

"Oh my god! Ill be there with Emmet in 2 minutes." he hung up.

"And that, my sister is how it's done." she said with a proud grin.

I rolled my eyes.

Edward jumped on my back I swung him into the wall, he fell on the stairs, I flipped him off.

Emmett gave me a high-five

"Haha, nice!"

"I know." I responded with a smile.

"OKAY GUYS! KINDA STUCK IN THE STAIRS!!!" Brianna cried

I rolled my eyes once again

Edward stood up.

"Fuck you Chelsea."

OHHH! HE DID NOT!

We all gasped in unison.

"Edward, buddy. CHILL!" Emmett said eyes wide.

"GUYS! SERIOUSLY! GET ME OUT!" Brianna screamed squirming

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled her out easily.

"There you go." he smiled a crooked smile

They hugged.

I rolled my eyes.

Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"Hold in there." he smiled

And then they were gone

Brianna brushed herself off

"Okay powers out.. this is bad." she hopped to the bottom floor, I followed.

"No freaky freaking duh" [A.N. I so stole that from my friend he he he]

"Okay this sucks..." I looked down

"What happened?" she asked

"I was in a video chat with Nick then the freaking power goes out." I growled loudly

"W-o-w." she said.

"I'm gonna call him and explain what happened." I grabbed Brianna's cell

"Mmmk, WAIT WTF USE YOUR CELL!" she growled

"Mine is out of minutes, DEAL WITH IT!" I dialed Nick's number

"Hello?" Nick asked, curious

"Hey Nick it's Chelsea, my power went out!" I sighed

"Hey! It's okay, I just was wondering why you poofed." he laughed [A.N. Ha ha Tristan, poof, JTV, Good times.]

"I'm on Brianna's cell by the way" I smiled, I figured he didn't know the number [A.N. BTW YOUR LIPGLOSS IS SO NOT GLOSSY ANYMORE! XD]

"That would explain the weird number." he laughed

I turned around and shoo-ed Brianna, she held her hands up in defense then jumped up the stairs to her room.

"Joe okay?" I asked

"Yeah, he's good. _Insanely clumsy_ but good." I pictured his eyes rolling, I laughed

"That song was really good Nick, thanks again." I smiled

"No problem, you've inspired a lot of songs." he laughed.

I was smiling as large as I could bear.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go, we have so much stuff to do tomorrow" his voice was sympathetic

Wow, then again it is like 11:30 pm.

"It's okay, I'll talk to you later," I smiled, my voice turned sweet "I love you."

"I love you to." he said in the smexiest voice I'd ever heard [A.N. Ahh I love Nick! :P :P which is ironic cuz Joe is my fav... go figure.]

That was the last I heard of him until the summer.

**WOW! Long chapter! Lol thanks for reading guys**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And don't forget answer my poll!**

**Who should Brianna date?**

**Joe or Kevin?**

**Love you forever!**

**~Chelsea**


	10. New York

It's August 1st now, my birthday in 9 days.

Not a single phone call

Not _one _

Grr.

"I swear sometimes it's like he's forgotten me." I sighed glancing at Nikki, laying comfortably on my couch.

"No he hasn't, he's probably just way busy, I mean you know his crazy schedule I'm sure Nick would have called."

I rolled my eyes and flicked on the T.V., flipping through the channels aimlessly.

I stopped at the Disney channel, it was some promotion for _his_ new album.

I noticed Nikki look at me

_Oh shit... don't freak out............. _She thought

A tear rolled down my cheek as I shut off the television

It's really hard to forget him when he is EVERYWHERE!!!!!!

Nikki pulled me into a hug as I sobbed.

My cell rang

I jumped up, looked at Nikki then grabbed my phone, wiping away my tears

"Hello?" I asked, shoo-ing Nikki away

Hmm...

De ja vu.

"Hey Chelsea, It's Nick" Hearing his voice made my heart sing

"I am so so so so sorry I didn't call at all over the last few months! Just with the album we were in the studio non-stop, and then the T.V. show isn't coming out until May because of the Writers strike. I've barely had enough time to sleep."

"You promised you wouldn't do this again." I said sharply

"I know I did, please don't be mad." he pleaded

"Fine, just because your extremely hard to stay mad at." I smiled

"Oh thank god!" he chuckled "So guess what?"

"What?" I was curious now

"The album is coming out just 2 days after your birthday! We would have made it come out on your birthday but we needed to edit it. Isn't that great?"

OH

MY

GOD!

"Are you serious? That is so awesome!" I was grinning ear to ear now.

"I knew you would like that... so uhh... can I ask you something?" he sounded nervous

"Sure anything." I smiled

"Well you know how we go to New York for the album releases right?" he asked

"Ya."

"Well, would you want to come out to New York for your birthday and the album release? We would pay for the plane ride and everything, you can bring Nikki if you want-" he was cut off Kevin yelling "BRING BRIANNA!"

"Okay and Brianna to I guess." Nick laughed

OH

MY

GOD!

How can I say no?!?!

"Absolutely! I would love to fly to New York! I'll bring Nikki....and Brianna for Kevin and Joe." I heard Kevin yell "WOO!" from the other end [A.N. LOL!!!!!]

"Great! So the private jet will fly you out on the....6th of August." he laughed "You excited?" he asked

"Hmm, let me see I'm flying out on the Jonas Brothers private jet to see my rockstar boyfriend... I'm gonna say yes!" I laughed

"Great! Well I have to go, we have a photoshoot today, but I promise I will call!" he sounded kind of sad

"Okay, bye Nick. I love you." I smiled

"I love you too"

We both hung up

OH

MY

GOD

I'M GOING TO NEW YORK IN 5 DAYS!

"Nikki!" I yelled

"Yes?" she jumped on the couch next to me

"Guess where were going?" I smirked

"Where?" she knotted her eyebrows

"New York for my birthday and the Jonas Brothers "A Little Bit Longer" album release!" I smiled

Her face lite up

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!" she freak out, we jumped up and down and did a happy dance before we started to pack.

**August 6th**

Nikki, Brianna and I arrived at the airport to see Maya waiting for us.

I ran up and embraced her in a hug

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked her pulling away.

"Coming to pick you three up." she smiled.

Me Maya and Nick had been best friends for as long as I can remember.

"Sweetness!" Brianna pumped her fist.

"Come on, the plane leaves in half an hour." she pulled me by the arm.

Nikki and Brianna rolled there eyes in unison and followed me to the private jet.

I walked into the Jonas Brothers private jet.

SO COOL!

We put our stuff down and just kind of hung around the plane until take off.

[A.N. Seating: On the right, Chelsea in the aisle and Nikki On the left, Brianna in the aisle and Maya.]

The plane ride went by quickly, we would randomly run down the aisle's and reminisce about old times.

"Hey Nikki, remember my 12th birthday party? At the water slides?" I asked

"Oh my god yes! Remember Fubar guy?" she smiled

"Yes!" I laughed "Paper cup dude."

"Scream singing and yelling PIRATES! At random people." she sighed

"Good times." I laughed.

[A.N. Those are my actual inside joke's with Nikki... my birthday party was a blast! :P]

The plane landed and we walked out into the airport.

I feel like a celebrity!

We picked up our luggage then slid into the long stretch limo.

This is so cool!!

We arrived at a hotel with some fancy name I couldn't pronounce then I walked through the lobby to find Nick and his brothers waiting for me.

I quickly ran into Nick's arm's, he held me tight.

I could hear everyone's thought's in unison

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

We stood there hugging for the longest time, I noticed everyone slowly depart from the lobby except for the staff.

I kissed him.

"Thank you for inviting us here, really this is so cool!" I pulled away.

"No problem, it's the least I could do since I was forced to be away from you so long." he smirked " Come on I'll show you your room your splitting with Nikki and Brianna." he took my hand and pulled me along to the elevator.

This is going to be an amazing trip!

**OKAY I AM SORRY TIMES A BILLION FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been so packed with projects and stuff this keeps falling behind.**

**Btw answer my poll! :)**

**Peace luv and jonas **

**~Chelz**

**P.S. Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience was amazing! Go see it!!! FIRST DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTER BABY!**


	11. Busted!

"I can't believe you sent all this up for me Nick, thank you." I smiled in the elevator, pecking him on the cheek.

"No problem, I had to make it up to you somehow." he winked.

We arrived at the 3rd floor of the unpronounceable hotel,

Nick lead me to the room by piggy-back.

He put me down and pulled out his room card, swiping it.

He opened the door, pointing his arm to the room

Dork.

It was HUGE! I noticed Brianna and Nikki running around the suite.

It was a brown room with gold accents.

HOLY SHIT HOW MANY ROOM'S ARE THERE?

There was one main room, and I walked over to the right to find the even BIGGER room with three large beds.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!

"Oh my god Nick this is insane!" I turned to him, smiling.

He smiled back, kissing me.

"You deserve it" he whispered in my ear.

Brianna ran up and yanked me away

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL!" she jumped up and down

Aww what the hell? I joined in jumping.

Nick just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you guys check it out, I'll be back later." he smiled, pecking me on the cheek before leaving

"Oh my god!" Nikki was wide-eyed out the window.

"What?" I walked next to her.

"Look at all the fans down there!" she pointed to a giant crowd a few floors below us, I could see signs.

"Dang." Brianna muttered.

"Should we yell at them?" I asked

"Hellz yeah!" Brianna laughed

"Woo!" Nikki yelled in agreement, opening the window

"ARE YOU GUYS JONAS BROTHERS FANS?" I screamed to them, most of them looked up

I was replied with screaming

"Jonas Jonas JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS" Nikki started we all joined in including the girls below us

I noticed them walk out and get mobbed.

Nikki shut the window and I high-fived them both.

Brianna walked over to her laptop.

"Let's see what youtuber's have said on your channel today." she muttered logging on to

"You know I really should be checking _my _youtube." I rolled my eyes

Nikki joined her and their mouths dropped

"What?" I asked looking at the screen.

Oh

my

fucking

god

There was a picture of me and Nick hugging before he left, and the headline said

**Nick Jonas's New Goth Girlfriend?**

"Your kidding me." I muttered

Brianna clicked on it.

Her and Nikki read it over while I walked over to the other bed.

"Read it out loud." I said

"Okay." Brianna said

She read:

_**Could the youngest Jonas Brother be taken? This photo was snapped just last month of Nick with a mystery girl. Sorry ladies but we think this guys taken. We have come to believe her name is Chelsea Burton. If you look in the second picture of the gallery you can see that she is a goth. Nick, Nick, Nick. Are you now dating someone emo? Click this link to see the gallery and leave your comments below.**_

"OH MY GOD! What the hell? I'm scene god damn it get it right." I growled.

"Dare I read the comments?" Nikki asked, I pulled out my Sidekick.

"Why not? I might as well get used to the haters." I grumbled.

I sent Nick a text on AIM

_Hey babe, whatcha doin?_

_**Hey :) nothing much, checking through the Myspace in the lobby.**_

_Okay, I'll be down in a minute I have something to show you._

_**Alright, I'll be waiting ;)**_

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked as Nikki scrolled through comments.

"Texting Nick. I have to tell him"

"Okay." Nikki looked up from the screen.

I smiled quickly then rushed to the elevator, hitting the lobby button.

Okay don't start crying, It's one article.

Calm.

I walked out to find Nick hanging in the corner on a love seat with his laptop, a hat and shades on.

Yeah like no one can tell who you are.

I rolled my eyes then sat next to him.

"Boo." I smiled

"Hey hun." he pecked me on the cheek.

Wow we so lovey dovey.

"What did you want to show me?" he looked at me for a second before going back to accepting friend requests.

"Something on the computer." I looked down then caught myself and looked up happy.

"Okay, just give me a second." he looked at the screen.

"Okay there accepted them all." he handed me his computer.

I logged on to but hid the screen for a minute.

"Before I show you just let me tell you, it's not a good thing." I bit my lip and looked at him.

His face matched mine.

Nick sighed.

"Okay show me." he looked at the screen.

I turned it so he could see better.

His mouth dropped.

_Oh my god how did they get that picture!?!?!?!?!_ He thought.

I clicked on it and watched his eyes move to the lines of the article.

I bit my lip waiting for his reaction.

"Okay this isn't good...wait a minute are you emo? I don't actually know." he looked down

embarrassed.

I laughed.

"No actually I'm scene, but it's okay your to preppy to understand." I smirked.

He playfully nudged me.

"Should we look at the comments?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Why not." I shrugged. "I'm going to get haters at some point anyways." I sighed.

"Okay." he scrolled down.

**OKAY YOU GUYS I'M SORRY TIMES A BILLION! My computer has been messed for like 2 weeks, plus then I had writers block for a bit, plus we had a bunch of projects ect.**

**Also my love life is kinda scary right now because I told (insert name here)'s best friend that I like (insert name here) so ya**

**Okay I SWEAR! I will update once a week.**

**Btw answer my poll! And review**

**I don't want to sound like a beggar/whinner but I won't update until I get 3 more votes and 3 more reviews. I just want to know if ppl actually like this series **

**sorry it's so short. :P**

**That's all for now so ttyl!**

**~Chelz~ xxrawrrxx**

**P.S. I nearly broke my arm yesterday from a fall so be happy I'm going through pain to type for you. And also I GOT JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT TICKETS! JUNE 29TH AT GM PLACE WOO! **


	12. Haters and Birthday

Oh god here come the haters..

Nick scrolled down the page.

[A.N. Thanks to Brianna times a BILLION for this part, I know I put her through hell for this.]

**CrossmyheartJonas3**

OMG NICK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT!!! WHY WOULD YOU DATE A GOTH I MEAN WHAT ABOUT YOUR IMAGE!!! NOOO I SWEAR YOUR SOO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT.

**Joeisthehottest110**

Jesus I knew you were stupid but a goth I mean whats your problem no one in there right mind would date.... her! I mean what!!! OMG you have just lost all of my self respect 

**HotForKevin**

Why should we care if you date a nasty goth even though nobody in there right mind would ever do that. God, I'm sorry your soo stupid that you go for the wannabe porcelain dead girl but whatever i bet you have to pay her you little man whore god drop dead!~!!

**Love like a Hater**

Nick you silly ass hole why would you do that.. God I can't believe you. I think you were better off with Miley. Ugh I hope you fall down a well goth girl.  


**BetterThanYou**

OMG NICK WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN'T YOU HOLD DOWN A GIRLFRIEND!!! I BET YOU HAVE TO BUY YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO MENTION YOUR WANNABE GIRLFRIEND. I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FANS!!!!! WE TRUSTED YOU.

**Burning*up*for*you*baby**

YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT YOU JERK DON'T LET US DOWN... UGH STUPID GOTHS ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY!!!

By this point I had tears in my eyes, they went on like this for what seemed like ever even though it was only about 50 comment. 2 out of the 50 were nice at least.

**I3JB!!!******

Don't mind all the mean comments there just jealous. I'm glad you have finally found someone who you can love and that won't have a spaz every time you talk to another girl *cough* Miley *cough* any way I'm proud and I hope you and your new girlfriend are happy

Love forever and always, A trusting JB fan

**LOVEYOUJOE**

YEAHHHH!! Nick you finally have a girlfriend!!! I'm soooo happy for you. You only deserve the best and you would only pick good people!! Love you guys and I hope you and Chelsea have a good life. anyway I love you two.. BB good to each other!! lol  


I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

How could they be so mean?!

Gosh I don't think I was even this mean to Miley.

Nick folded his laptop, sitting it on the side table.

He tenderly wiped away one of the tears then pulled me in as I sobbed

"Shh, it's okay. There just jealous don't let it bother you shh." he whispered in my ear comforting me.

He kissed my forehead then looked down at my tear-stung eyes.

[A.N. And said! Hold my hand don't let go of me forget the past! It never lasts! Seriously ppl look up How To Love Someone-Ryan Narciso on youtube.]

"You okay?" he smiled apologetically.

"Yeah." I sniffed wiping away more tears with my sleeve.

Nick wiped one I missed.

"Now let's go gather up Brianna and Nikki and go walking around New York." he smiled

"I bet Brianna is _dieing _to go shopping." I laughed.

He picked up his laptop.

"Meet you in your room in 10?" he asked

I nodded.

He pecked me on the cheek before heading to the elevator.

I stepped into other elevator and headed up to my room.

Brianna was still unpacking and Nikki was randomly throwing a rubber ball at the wall.

"Hey!" Nikki exclaimed "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled.

"Good I though you were gonna like sit in a corner in a ball rocking." Brianna stuck her tongue to the side

"Your so nice" I rolled my eyes.

She walked back to the main room

"LOVE YOU TO!" she yelled.

"Nick's gonna be here in 10 minutes, were gonna go walk around New York." I smiled at Nikki

"WOO SHOPPING YES FINALLY!!!!" Brianna happy danced

I look at Nikki, she matching my expression of WHAT THE FUCK?

"You have the weirdest family." she shook her head laughing.

"Meh." I shrugged.

[A.N. Okay because I have nothing else to write I'm going to skip to August 10th, Chelsea's birthday]

**August 10th**

I woke up to sun shinning through the window.

I sat up and glanced at Brianna and Nikki.

Fast asleep.

Hmm... is that a note by the window?

I quietly got out of bed and walked over to a note folded in half standing on the window ledge.

The front was addressed to "Chelz" in Nick's scrawl.

[A.N. Ohh fancy words now!]

I opened the note and read.

_Good morning Chelsea_

_I know you probably won't be up until later but I dropped this note off before I left at 6 this morning._

_Well unless Brianna screams at you for pancakes. I know I'm not going to be here until later today, but I have a surprise for you. Meet me at my room at 7 and you'll see._

_Forever yours_

_Nick. _

_P.S. Dress casual :)_

I wonder what he has planned for me.

Hmm

**Okay i'm going to end it here XD I know your mad at me it's so short.**

**love you to :P**

**Anyways thanks you guys times a BILLION for helping me reach my record number of hits on the last chapter**

**338! **

**that's pretty large for me anyways ;)**

**10 were from Estonia... random but cool thanks!**

**P.S. Brianna will be writing chapter 16 because she helped me with a certain boy ;)**

**~Chelz~ xxrawrrxx**


	13. Update!

Hey guys!!

Okay I know this is gonna sound so lame but I can't update because I'm grounded of the comp (I'm sneaking on right now.) and...

I HAVE MAGERLY HUGISH LARGE WRITERS BLOCK!! GRRRRRR

If you guys have ANY idea's for Chelsea's birthday chapter lemme know!!

~Chelz~ xxRawRrxx


	14. Birthday part 2

I got changed quietly trying not to piss off Nikki or Brianna.

I took a look in the mirror, my eyes were lined with black.. hmm I should go hunting when we get back.

Nikki was in the front room with Brianna watching something on T.V.

"Good morning." I smiled yawning.

"Good morning sleepy head." Brianna's eyes didn't leave the T.V.

"Hey" Nikki didn't look away from the screen either.

"What are you guys watch- ohh Mythbusters!" I flopped next to them.

"Guess what!" I said during a commercial.

"You went to Narnia last night though our classroom and defeated the white bitch?" Nikki asked [A.N. XD INSIDE JOKE XD XD XD or ya know through the dryer.]

I laughed "No Nick left me a note, he's planning something for my birthday"

"I know, I let him in.. man he gets up early." Brianna rolled her eyes.

[A.N. Okay because I have nothing else to write at this part imma fast forward to the night with the power of MOVIE MAGIC! Okay actually FANFICTION MAGIC but still...]

**August 10th 6:59**

I knocked on Nick's door, I was wearing my favorite black skinnies, a purple shirt and a blue jacket.

Nick opened the door, looked back and forth in the hallway cautiously then said

"Hey Chelsea, come in." he smiled.

I walked into his hotel suite and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, paparazzi and been nuts lately."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hi" I smiled.

He laughed and pulled me into his chest kissing me once, making it last longer than it should have.. we both didn't mind.

I pulled away.

"So, what do you have planned Nicky." I smiled

"Don't call me Nicky" he grumbled

"Fine fine, tell me!" I whined

"Okay, well I've planned this quite well, I invited all of my Disney friends and a few others, to a giant birthday party" he smiled.

"Oh god not Miley though." my eyes filled with shock

"Relax, there's no way Miley is gonna be there." he laughed.

"Good. Oh my god I get to meet Disney stars" I smiled showing my braces.

"What and I'm nothing?" he asked sticking out his bottom lip.

I smiled.

"No, your my everything." I kissed him passionately. [A.N. Wow that was cheesy...]

We didn't pull away because secretly neither of us wanted to.

I wish this moment could last forever, me in his arms.

And of course someone knocks on the door.

Nick pulled away sighing.

I giggled to myself as he answer the door.

"Oh hey Kevin, let me guess you forgot your key and Joe fell again?" he asked

"How did you know man?" Kevin asked.

"Trust me you learn to realize these things." he sighed.

Nick chucked him Joe's key

"Thanks dude- Oh hey Chelsea!" He smiled, walking in to give me a hug.

"Hey Kevin" I smiled as he pulled away

"Happy birthday!" he waved as he walked out the door.

"Thank you!" I called after him.

Nick closed the door.

"Okay that was random, I figured Brianna would be interrupting us." he shook his head trying to clear his head.

"Yeah really.." I muttered looking into his eyes.

"We should probably get going, last thing we need is a fan riot outside." he laughed, placing his warm palm into my hand.

"Okay" I smiled, letting him lead me to the limo.

**In the limo**

"Okay this is really cool!" I looked around, then at Nick's eyes.

"Only the best for my girl.... okay did that sound as lame to you as it did to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's cool I don't mind your lameness." I smiled.

He pulled me into his chest.

**At the place where the party is and because I don't know of a place in New York I have no name for it and I was to lazy to look it up so ya.**

I walked through the doors to have "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHELSEA!" screamed at me by so many familiar faces from Disney channel.

"Thanks!" I laughed

Nick smiled at me and I was suddenly introduced to everyone I could think of, from Demi and Mitchell to Sterling and Selena.

**Fast forward to later that night after all the presents etc. etc.**

"Thanks for this Nick, really this is the best party I have ever had." I smiled at him.

"My pleasure." he kissed my hair.

We were outside the party room, leaning against a tree looking up at the stars.

"Their beautiful aren't they." I said as I looked for the spoon in the sky.

"Yeah, really beautiful." he smiled, looking at me. "Oh! I almost forgot your present." he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a black jewelery box, handing it to me.

"Open it." he encouraged with a smile.

I opened the box to see a beautiful silver locket, peridot music note was on the front.

"Nick it's beautiful." I smiled at him.

I took it out and placed the box on the ground.

"Look inside." he smiled

I opened the locket to see two pictures of me and nick, one from when we were about 6 on the swings in his backyard, and one of us on a swing set from now.

"Wow, thank you." I smiled at him.

He took it from my hands and placed it around my neck, hooking the necklace at the back.

I looked down at it, the sliver against my white skin, before Nick lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me.

"I wanted to get you something to always remember me, even when I'm away. I know when I left last time it hurt you, and I didn't want it to. I want you to love me even if I'm miles away. And remember that I think about you everyday." he looked up under his brown curls.

"I love you." I placed my head on his chest.

"I love you too." he smiled.

**Okay I know that one was short but I needed to update and yeah.**

**Review please!**

**~Chelzz**

**Hit or Miss?**


	15. Album Release

**Before I start I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't updated this in like months!**

**I've gotten.... so freaking busy and I know that is a lame excuse but it's SUMMER VACATION! So it's allllllllllllllll good now. :)**

**after this is a new TDOJ Chapter :)**

**okay I'll shut up now.**

**Oh! and R.I.P Micheal Jackson. :(**

**BY THE WAY!**

**I CHANGED THE ALBUM RELEASE TO THERE NEW ALBUM**

**CUZ I WANNA**

**SO YA XD**

I was shoved against a fence between hundreds of thousands of fans in Times Square for the "Lines, Vines, and Trying Times" album release. I couldn't wait to see them buying the new album, they've worked so hard on it (Nick was buying me one too, hehe).

The limo pulled up and the crowd went insane! I screamed and freaked out, after all why not?!

As all the fans watched them walk in, we just stood in silence waiting to see a glimpse of them.

"Hey! Aren't you Chelsea Burton? The girl who is dating Nick Jonas?!" a short brown haired girl next to me asked.

"Do you hate Chelsea?" I asked, the last thing I need is Jonas fans kicking my butt.

"No I think she's cool, if Nick's happy, I'm happy." She smiled sweetly.

"Well, since your not going to kill me, yes I am." I smiled.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" She was in total awe. "Can I get a picture with you?" she asked.

"Sure." I smiled, I leaned in next to her and took the picture.

Suddenly, another girl asked, and another. Before I knew it, I must have taken over 50 photos!

Joe, Nick, and Kevin walked out, and we all went nuts, Big Rob could barely get them to there limo.

Nick quickly pecked me on the cheek when he passed by, making it look like a hug.

My cheek still tingled as I was able to escape into the parking lot to my own limo.

Damn, I feel like a star.

Nikki hoped in next to me a few minutes later.

We started driving.

"Holy shit! There even worse than us! I didn't think I would make it out alive!" Nikki was trying to catch her breathe, I handed her a Coke.

"Man, Nick really is spoiling you." she said after a long sip, okay more like a long chug.

"I know it's awesome!" I smiled.

I whipped out my LG Rumor and sent nick a text on Aim.

_Jbsfavdork: Fan girls are insane eh? Hehe _

_NickJisoffthechain: Yes they are, insane but we love our fans. :)_

_Jbsfavdork: Are we gonna spend my birthday here or go back home?_

_NickJisoffthechain: Your choice, I'll be planning the party either way. :P_

_Jbsfavdork: I kind of want to go home, I miss my guitar. :)_

_NickJisoffthechain: so back to Canada eh?_

_Jbsfavdork: Do you have anything else to be done here?_

_NickJisoffthechain: Nope, world tour starts on the 20th, but other than that we haven't got anything booked so I'll be where ever you are my love._

_Jbsfavdork:aww... you stole my twilight books didn't you._

_NickJisoffthechain:No... okay yes, there really good._

_Jbsfavdork:Do you ever think of being my Edward Cullen? :)_

_NickJisoffthechain: Well, your my Bella, but I don't think I can fit into the role of Edward, after all I don't sparkle in the sun or want to kill you so..._

_Jbsfavdork: You've been my Edward Cullen since the day I met you, you'll always be my Edward._

_NickJisoffthechain: I have to get off the phone, see you at your hotel room love?_

_Jbsfavdork: I'll be waiting :)_

_NickJisoffthechain: I love you.................... wow were a dorky couple :P_

_Jbsfavdork: I love you too :)......................yes, yes we are._

I logged off my phone and smiled, I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.

"God you guys talk a lot, seriously..." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"It's too bad that Brianna had to go home since she wasn't feeling well, she would have had so much fun." I said as we got out of the limo.

"Yeah..sucky" Nikki shrugged.

We walked back to our hotel room and were just chilling, Nikki was on her laptop, addicted as always.

I heard a knocked and opened to see Nick, His chocolate brown eyes warm.

"Hey!" I greeted with a hug

I quickly pulled him inside, I swear I saw a guy with a camera.

"Dang your strong!" he said as he guided me to the couch in the main room.

He laid down, and I placed my head on his chest.

"I have something for you." He showed me his left hand which held the new album

I took it gently

"Awesome thank you!" I smiled.

"No problem." he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

I just laid there, feeling the warmth off his skin.

"So, Birthday in New York or Canada?" he asked.

"New York, I like new places" I smiled.

"Well, if your birthday is in two days, I better get planning!" Nick smiled getting up.

"Aww... okay." I looked down, I don't like when he leaves.

"I love you." he said the smexiiest voice I had ever heard.

"I love you to." I smiled, reaching up to kiss him, I stood on my tippy toes to make it last longer, before he gave me a little wave and walked out the door.

Gotta love those Jonas boys.


	16. 13th Birthday Party

I don't think I'd ever been so excited in my life.

Nick had planned my 13th birthday and I was ready to explode with excitement.

"Nikki what should I wear.." I asked her in our hotel room.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled from the main room

"Your in a good mood." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous for tonight." she walked into my room.

"Why?"

"HELLO! Every hot Disney star is gonna be there!" she said like I was retarded

"Jonas boys are off limits." I glared

"I know, I know..." she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously what should I wear?" I needed to look good.

"I don't know, but hurry up I still need to curl your hair." she was getting annoyed.

"Dude you sound like Brianna"

"Oh my freaking god I do." she laughed.

I decided on wearing a black dress that Brianna had bought me awhile ago. It was a deep wine color with thin black fabric overtop and a black belt in the middle.

[A.N. Picture here. .]

Man, I haven't wore a dress in like ages..

"Oh my gosh! Chelsea you look so pretty!" Nikki smiled at me.

"Not to shabby yourself there girly!" I laughed, she wore a bright neon dress.

[A.N. Picture here.. I so fucking want this dress lol .com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/5e06319eda06f020e43594a9c230972d/M/M/MM-BH00076_ ]

"Now I need to curl your hair before Nick gets here!" she yanked me into the hotel bathroom, god Brianna is a bad influence.

Nikki curled my hair and made sure it looked good before there was a knock on the door.

[A.N. Picture here for make up and hair.. I like google lol **./**** ]**

Thank god I already did my make up.

I walked over to the door.

"Nikki you answer it." I was to nervous

"No way, I'd rather not make him blind before he sees you." good point Nikki.

"Fine make me answer it" I stuck out my tounge before I opened it to see Brianna.

"BRIANNA BEAR!" I screamed at her and hugged her.

"Nothing could keep me away for your 13th birthday.. oh my gosh you look beautiful! Who did your hair?" same old Brianna.

"I did." Nikki smiled

"Nice!" Brianna high fived her

"Nikki, your blinding me.." Brianna blinked repeatedly.

"I know right? Isn't it awesome?" she laughed.

"Okay..." Brianna looked at me with 'she's really weird' eyes.

"Brianna your look gorgeous!" I smiled, she was wearing a simple black dress with three layers of fabric at the bottom.

"Alice took me shopping again.. god I love her." she struck a pose

" And you were sick.. uh huh." I rolled my eyes.

I heard a knock on the door

"Your getting it." Nikki said, running away and taking Brianna. "Our limo's coming in a minute after Nick!" she yelled while running.

God I hate Nikki sometimes [A.N. Nikki you so would do that to me.. haha you in a dress.. thats funny lol]

I opened the door.

"Hey Nick" I smiled.

"Hey.." he looked me up and down "You look beautiful." he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Not so bad yourself." I smiled pulling away, my hands on his chest. He was wearing black skinnies and a button up blue shirt.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I quickly grabbed my black purse from the table next to the door.

"Yup." I smiled, closing the door.

He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the limo.

[A.N. Awwwwwwwwwwwww :)]

I slipped into the limo next to Nick.

"You didn't invite Miley did you?" I asked, Miley was my number one enemy next to Connor.

"Yes Chelsea, I invited her." he said with major sarcasm "Of course I didn't, and if she tries to crash Big Rob will kill her." he smirked.

"Good!" I was relieved.

"Don't worry, I just want you to have the time of your life." he smiled that warm smile I remember from when we were younger.

We arrived at the party where I could already hear music playing loudly.

"You ready?" Nick asked me, helping me out.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled.

We walked into a large dance floor with every Disney star I could imagine... minus Miley.

"Holy.." I looked around.

"Go mingle, I need to go check my blood sugar." he looked kinda of embarrassed before walking off.

Poor little Nicky..ha ha Nicky.

I walked over to Demi and Selena.

"Hey hey Chelsea! Your look gorgeous!" Demi hugged me.

"Stunning." Selena smiled and hugged me.

I laughed "Thanks!"

"Nick won't shut up about you on the set." Demi laughed.

"Camp Rock 2?" I asked.

"Yeah... he really likes you." Selena piped in.

I looked down embarrassed.

"Wanna dance like freaks?" Demi asked me.

"You know it!" I laughed and followed them to the dance floor. We danced like there was no tommorrow.

"Hey, I'm gonna go dance with Mitchel k?" Demi declared to us.

"Okay" I said

"K" Selena smiled.

"Want to get a drink?" Selena asked.

"Totally I'm dieing of thirst." I smiled.

We stopped over to the table laid out with punch and stuff.

"Nick really went all the way with this.." I looked around.

Selena handed me some punch I thanked her

"He really wanted to make it special." she smiled.

I noticed her looking over at Jason Dolley.

"Just go dance with him, I'll live." I smiled.

"Thanks.. and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled hugging me.

I laughed.. what a dork.

Nick walked up to me.

"Having fun?" he asked

"Yes! Nick this is amazing! Thank you so much." I smiled.

"Your welcome.. come with me." he lead me by my hand.

"Where are you taking me?" I kept up with his speed easily.

"You'll see." he gave that little smirk of his and lead me to a little court yard outside the dance hall and took me down to a small white stone bench under a tree.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Perfect spot, perfect time. I hope she likes the promise ring I bought her.

"Chelsea, I wanted to give you something." I started.. why am I so nervous it's not like i'm purposing to her or anything

I pulled out the little box and opened it.

"It's a promise ring, I promise to treat you with respect, never to hurt you, make sure your always happy and to be around you when ever I get the chance." PHEW! Thank god I didn't mess up.

There were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." she mumbled quietly.

I pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her cold, pale finger.

I held her hand in mine and smiled up at her.

"Want to go back and dan-" I got cut off from Kevin screaming

"CHELSEA!" he smiled. "I just killed a moment didn't I?" he asked.

We both nodded.

"Sorry." Kevin looked down.

"I'll let you talk to Chelz." stupid Kevin "Meet you for presents later?" I asked her

"You know it." she smiled, I kissed her passionately.. not wanting to pull away even though I did.

I gave an awkward wave and headed back inside.

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he gave me a promise ring.. he's so sweet.

"Chelsea guess what!" Kevin sat next to me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to..ask Danielle...to marry me." he looked up, eyes sparkling.

Danielle is his long time girlfriend he has known since 2007

"OH MY GOSH!" My face lit up. "When?!" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." he smiled.

"She'll say yes."

"She might not"

"Ya right Kevin, your a great guy and a Jonas brothers how could she say no?"

"Thanks Chelsea." he smiled. "I just really wanted to tell you." he smiled.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" I asked.

"Not yet... I want to surprise my family so Shh." he smiled, putting his finger to his lips.

I laugh "Okay I won't.." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna head back inside, you coming?" he asked

"Yes, in a second I need to call my dad." I lied, I could hear something in the tree above me.

"Check ya later!" he smiled, giving me a long hug before heading back inside.

I heard something jump down next to me.

"HOLY CRAP EDWARD GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK WHY DON'T YOU!" I screamed, I hate when he scared me.

"Like you didn't hear my thoughts." he rolled his eyes, getting out of his pouching position.

"Well sorry I was kinda of listen to the fact that Kevin is purposing to Dani tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled, handing me a small silver package.

WOOH! TWILIGHT FLASHBACK!

"You know you could come party like a normal person." I gave him a 'you are so retarded' look.

"Where's the fun in that?" he laughed his wind chime-y laugh. "Just open it, you look beautiful by the way." he gave a crooked smile.

"Thanks."

I opened it carefully to find a silver heart shaped locket, with an engraved message on the front.

"_Though we may live forever, doesn't mean memories won't fade._" and on the back

"_Don't forget us."_

"Aww, Edward it's so pretty!" I smiled at him.

"Open it." he encouraged.

I snapped it open to find a picture of all the Cullens from a few months ago.

"Thank you Edward." I looked up at him... damn I feel short today...

"I know that you'll probably be hanging around Nick and such more now, and not us quite as much, so if we ever do leave we all wanted something that you could look back on as a memory." he said it smoothly.

"That's so sweet," I said in my little happy voice. "I better get back before they all kill me." I chuckled.

Edward smiled. "Okay, have fun!" he smiled, he hugged me and kissed my forehead quickly before disapearing into the night.

He's a rocking brother sometimes.

I walked back into the loud party scene and noticed Nick waving me over from on of the large chairs in the corner.

"Where were you?!" he looked worried.

"Sorry, I was talking to Edward." I shrugged.

"Edward's here?"

"He just left."

"Oh... hey present time?"

"Why not?!" I smiled.

The night flew by after that, cake and presents, not to mention I saw Garbo (Greg Garbowsky) the Jonas Brothers new bass player checking Nikki out.

I never wanted it to end, but when it did Nick decided to drive me to the hotel in his new mustang.

"And I thought you would have came in a limo." I laughed at him as we started driving.

"No, that was for you. Plus I like my new car." he smiled.

"Thanks a lot for tonight Nick it was amazing!" I smiled at him.

"Your welcome." he smiled at me.

The car ride was short and relaxing. I wanted to do nothing more than to get into my PJ'S and go to sleep.

Nick walked me up to my room like the gentleman he was.

"I really hope paparazzi isn't around.." I said as we just arrived at my door.

"Well.. just to safe lets go inside." he suggested.

"Okay." I opened the door.

I noticed Nikki and Brianna trying to hide and hear what we were saying.

"Well, I should probably get back and get some sleep, it's..." he looked at his watch. "One A.M."

"Wow, I better to." One A.M.! Holy Poptart!

"Birthday kiss?" he asked.

I just nodded and let him kiss me.

Normally when we kiss, it's very gentle and light.

We had a mini make-out session.

We pulled away after a good 5 minutes and were both breathless.

"See you tommorrow?" I asked.

Nick winked at me. "You know it." he gave a little wave goodbye and closed the door behind him.

God I love that little frobro so much sometimes.


	17. Why do I always have to save YOU?

Nick's P.O.V.

Well sharing a room with Joe is not that bad..

minus this morning.

"Nick just let me try and straighten it." he pleaded

"No way! I'm the one with the curly hair for a reason!" Has the hairspray finally gone to his head?

"It's not like I'm gonna kill you, just straighten your hair." he rolled his eyes.

"No way!" I walked out of the little bathroom and back into the main room.

"Come on please?!" he practically was begging me now.

Forget this I'm calling Chelsea.

I called her on my blackberry.

"Hello?" her sweet voice answered.

"Joe's trying to straighten my hair again." I sighed.

"Again? When will the boy learn you look better with the curls." she probably rolled her eyes.

"Come save me?" he said in my puppy pout voice

"Why do I always have to be the one to save you?" she sounded annoyed

"Because your good at it." I smiled to myself

"Well you could save me sometime." she was giving me that voice of can't you do it?

"Ya," I laughed "Like when? You can get yourself out of almost any situation."

"True.. I'm on my way." she sighed.

"I love you." I said in the voice I knew made her heart melt.

"I love you too." her voice was sweet again.

I hung up and sighed.

~5 minutes later~

"That was fast." I answered the door.

"Well.. I know how scared of a straighter you are so I came fast." she smiled.

"I am not scared of a straighter! I just like my curls." I touched my hair.

She ran her fingers through my curls.

"So do I." she smiled.

I kissed her gently.

Joe walked in.

"God guys get a room..." he walked and fell onto the couch flipping on the tv.

"Says the boy who made-out with Taylor for like 5 minutes" Chelsea is so good at comebacks.

"You suck sometimes you know that?" he looked up from the tv.

"I know.." she giggled.

"I'm guessing you gave up on straightening my hair?" I asked as I lead Chelsea to the other couch in the main room

"Unless I strap you down into a chair so you can't move I'm not going to be able to... although I'm sure Chelsea would _love _that." he gave that idiotic smile of his.

Chelsea shoved him.

"Buttmunch." she muttered under her breathe

I just laughed.

"Well since your not going to be forced into having straight hair I'm going to go back to my room." she got up.

"Okay, see you later!" I lead her to the door with a smile.

"Bye." she said in a quiet voice.

She kissed me automatically, I felt her hand in my hair as mine was on the back of her neck.

"Guys.. seriously.. get a room!!" Joe grunted and walked to the kitchen.

"Bye.." I said awkwardly.

She smiled that crooked smile of hers and left closing the door.

Ugh now I have to go to soundcheck!!!

**kinda of a crappy chapter.. just a filler i'll write a better one later**

**but right now imma update diary of jane finally XD**


	18. SHE DID WHAT!

Joe's P.O.V.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed at her.

"No Joe I'm dead serious. It's over." her words cut me like a knife.

I hung up the phone and punched the pillow on my couch.

How could she do this to me!

I gave her everything and she just used me for fame.

Hot tears welled in my eyes as I collapsed crying, sitting up with my head in my hands.

I loved Camilla more than she realized, and all she did was use me.

Tears poured down my face as I ripped off the matching necklace she gave me and threw it on the floor, stepping on it and kicking it out of sight.

I can't believe her, she cheated on me that little UGH!

I needed to talk to someone.

Chelsea.

I hit my speed dial and waited 2 rings.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Chelz?" I was trying to keep my voice steady but failing.

"Ya Joey?" she asked concerned, I brushed off the annoying nickname thing.

"C-Camilla.. she-she" I could keep my voice steady

"What did she do?" she asked

"She-she dumped me." Tears ran down my cheeks

"SHE DID WHAT!" uh oh.. Chelz is pissed.

"I'm a wreck here." I couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Joe, Ergh! I want her to fall off a cliff! How could she do this to you?!" she seemed just as mad as me.

"I was asking myself the same thing." I sighed, my voice was quite shaky and I could hardly stop from sobbing.

"Joe, what she did to you was wrong, if she can't realize the amazingly nice, loving, and sweet guy you are then she doesn't deserve you. Trust me your much better without her... no pun intended." she giggled at her last words.

"Thanks Chelz" I calmed down a bit. "I bet when Taylor finds out she'll be laughing at me." I chuckled.

"That I can guarantee." she laughed. "What are you doing?" she asked, switching the subject.

"Hanging around for an hour before the show starts. Were in Vancouver in 3 days!" I couldn't wait to see Chelsea again, but mostly Brianna.

"I know Joe, I've been counting down the days." she laughed..

"You want to talk to Nick don't you." I smirked to myself, those to are so obsessed with each other...

"Only if your okay, I don't want to talk to Nick and have him tell me your in a corner freaking out." she still wanted to I could tell.

"I'm fine, trust me." I sighed. Chelz makes everything better.

"Okay." she sounded so happy.

"One minute then.." I walked over into the other room to find Nick tuning.

"Chelsea's on the phone." I walked up to him, he quickly put down the guitar.

"PASS THE PHONE!" he yanked it from my hands

Gosh Nicky is so rude these days..

Chelsea's POV

Yay! I get to talk to Nick.

God FINALLY!!!!!!

"Hello?" his angel voice answered.

"Hey Nick." finally! Just hearing his voice made me happier.

"Chelsea, how are you?" he asked

"I'm good, how are you?" I replied

"I'm good as always." he chuckled.

"I miss you." I sighed

"Chelsea I miss you to, it's hell without you here, but we'll be together in a few days I promise I'll make the most of it." he promised.

"Your the best you know that?" I smirked.

"I try, I try." he laughed

"How's the World Tour going?" I asked.

"Amazing, the fans are loving it!" he was so happy.

There was a long pause before he said.

"You don't know what it's like not seeing your beautiful face everyday, it's like torture." he sighed. "I miss you a lot." he got all shy on me.

"Nick I miss you to, and you don't know what it's like not seeing your curly hair and bright smile everyday." I smiled to myself. We are such a dorky couple.

"You know, just because I'm not always around, and because I don't call much. Doesn't mean I didn't think about you every minute of the time were apart." he said in his adorable shy voice he uses when he is nervous.

"Nick your the sweetest." I smiled.

"Hey, I gotta go perform." he ended

"Okay." I was kind of sad

"I love you." he said in that same angel voice.

"I love you too." I smiled and hung up.

**Okay I really wanted to write something about Joe and Camilla's break up so I figured I would add a filler with Nelsea (cute couple name eh? ;]) in there to. When I found out she broke up with him I got really mad, and once I saw that video of him crying I started crying to.. what Chelsea said is what I wish I could say to Joe right now.**

**Camilla doesn't deserve him and he is much better with out her.**

**But like he said.**

"**When you love someone, and they break your heart. Don't give up on love, have faith, restart."**

**and he will**

**in time**

**and if Joe reads this.**

**I will totally be your girlfriend XD**

**I can dream can't I?**

**Peace a late readers!! 33 don't forget to review ;]**


End file.
